


Crimson eyes

by darkcinderwolf



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcinderwolf/pseuds/darkcinderwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark was a boring bartender, with not so boring frequent customers. Feeling safe in their presence, the one night they're not there, Mark is attacked and secrets come to light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blood thirst

10:00 pm  
Saturday night in Seoul.  
Mark sighed a heavy sigh as he glanced up at the clock behind him for the eighth time that night. The bar he was working at was heaving, and full of rambunctious and ridiculously loud men who were watching the live soccer game on the large t.v. Mark hated these game nights, barely able to hear the orders over the yells and cheers of the crowd. He pulled another pint, tilting the glass as it came to a head.   
He forced a smile as he said the price, trying to resist the urge to roll his eyes as another drunkard complained about how much it was for drinks. Yep, Mark hated game night.  
The only thing that kept him sane on these nights were the regular company. Now every bar, club or cafe has their regular's, but at "Fever" the regular's were irregular. Usually a group of six, these young men always gather at one booth, far back at the bar, away from the crowds but always within sight. And they came so often that Mark knew them by name.

Jaebum, or JB as his companions call him, seems to be the eldest of the group and the "leader" able to control the far younger members and has the most authoritative disposition of the lot. He had short, black hair, his bangs just covering his sharp, dark eyes. He was a handsome man, strong features, starting from his strong jawline, and high cheekbones, to his wide shoulders and lean waist. 

Jinyoung, AKA Junior, Mark isn't quite sure why he is called that, seems to be the one that settles the situations, should JB not be present or... bothered, even though he was only the third eldest. He was more fairer to look at, with his wide eyes and almost baby face, dark hair in a more traditional cut. But Mark knew to never trust that supposed "Charming" smile, it was the first sign that shit was going to go down, for as kind as the boy appeared, he was actually the sassiest, coldest, almost cruelest man Mark had ever encountered.  
Then there was Youngjae, the one who was always quiet, and seemingly shy. His deep, dark brown hair always quiff-ed up to the side, revealing his bright, brown eyes, his face was more rounded then the other two's, giving him an adorable appearance, which matched his personality. Mark never had any trouble with this one.

Kunpimook ....the rest Mark can never pronounce, so Bam Bam. He was the devil's child for sure, a face of an angel, but attitude and mentality of sin itself. His looks made him stand out from his hyung's his black hair with pink fringe and his alternative fashion, made it impossible not to spot him. Then again you hear him before you see him. He was crude, devilish, cheeky, incorrigible and plain naughty. But he was not the only one.

Yugyeom, the tallest of the lot yet the youngest, was respectable to his hyung's in a sense he would never raise his voice to them if they argued. But joined with BamBam and the two caused chaos. The boy was a gentle giant, often seen helping others if the bar got too crowded and even offered to help Mark collect empty glasses if he was over-run by orders. His hair was light pink, obviously thanks to his older companion. And he typically took to the simpler colours of fashion. But he could be a model, if he had the confidence to do so.

And last and foremost, was Jackson, loud and proud, larger then life, though particularly shorter then the rest. He was muscular, as he liked to show. Definitely unforgettable. Sometimes he would slip into English, which surprised Mark, because he too could understand and speak the language, and it was sometimes a nice break from the norm to have an conversation that no one else could keep up with. Even though he was loud, he was considerate and kind. But definately full of himself as he wore his famous snapback with his last name on it.

It was actually Jackson that first walked into "Fever" and spoke to Mark. It was a quiet night, hardly any customers, and Jackson had waltzed in as if he owned the place, wearing a bright smile that matched his bright, platinum blonde hair. 

That was a year ago.  
Now, every night, the group of six wander in, and settle at their table. It was comforting to Mark have them come in, and he didn't understand why. These men, had an energy about them, an aura that spoke volumes. These beautiful men, that had women and some men falling for them, but they always politely declined, always watching Mark.

"Hey! Can we get two more pints here!" a rather loud, round man interrupted Mark's thoughts as he slammed his two empty glasses onto the bar. 

"Yes, Sir." Mark replied softly. Mark never considered himself to be a handsome man, good looking maybe, but never handsome. His red hair framed his forehead, shadowing his dark eyes, he was pale skinned, and pink lips, he was average in his thoughts. Nothing compared to the marble models that always appeared.

"That'll be 11,015 won please" 

"Seriously? For two pints?" The man snarled, his anger already induced by God knows how much alcohol he has probably already consumed.

"Yes" Mark could merely reply, the man threw his money at the red head, not even bothering to stick around when poor Mark had to bend down to pick it up off the floor.

"Well that wasn't very nice" A voice brought Mark to stand upright again. Before him and the drunkard, was Jackson and JB, both glaring daggers.

"I don't give a fuck, what do you want?" Jackson gave a side glance to JB, who simply returned it. Mark felt his heart speed up, already guessing what was going to happen.

"Guy's seriously I'm...." But Mark was too late as JB grabbed the man by his collar and brought him close to his face. Mark couldn't hear what JB was saying to the man, but it also didn't help that Jackson suddenly appeared before him, brandishing concern on his face.

"Are you ok?" He asked softly, Mark nodded.

"I am fine, thank you" 

"Anything for you" Jackson beamed, Mark felt his heart flutter. The drunk man fled with his two pints, leaving JB to stroll up to the bar, his sharp eyes scanning the rest of the crowd.

"Did he hurt you?" 

"No, guys seriously I'm fine" Mark smiled at them. He didn't know where this sense of protection came from, but he strangely welcomed it, no matter how over the top it was.

"You look tired, Hyung" JB commented.

"Oh do I? I haven't been sleeping that well recently" Mark answered.

""Do you need help getting some sleep?" Jackson bit his lower lip, Mark knew it was a tease, but he couldn't help the blush spreading on his cheeks. JB quickly swatted away at the younger boy, complaining about how insolent he was. Mark chuckled.

"What can I get you two? The usual round?" 

"Yes please" Mark nodded and began on the order.

00.15 am  
Mark yawned as he rested his head against a nearby wall. The game night had finally finished, but there were still some stragglers at the bar, all the red head wanted to do now was go home and lay in bed.   
"We will see you tomorrow!" BamBam called as the group of boys left. Mark gave a friendly wave. He began to feel uneasy, he wished that they didn't have to leave but instantly felt selfish, he couldn't force them to stay, they have lives of their own. But still, a feeling of dread washed over him as all but one customer remained behind.

"Excuse me, Sir. We are going to close soon, so last orders" Mark said. The stranger stood up from his chair and headed for the bar.

"I would like to order one more" His voice was gravily, his face was drawn, sunken and hollow. His hair was a state, long, greasy and black it looked like oil flowing over his shoulders. But what unnerved Mark the most, was his eyes. They were sunken in deep, but within the shadows of his sockets, glowed a pair of deep red irises. 

"What can I get you?" Mark stammered.

"..... You..." 

"Wha...." Mark yelped as the man dove over the bar with hands outstretched, Mark clambered backwards, hitting the rack of alcohol behind him. He grabbed a bottle, and blindly swung it, crashing it against the attacker's head. The man snarled as he fell side ways, but was immediately back up before Mark could get to the staff room behind the bar. A hand gripped at his collar of his shirt, and pulled him back, throwing him across the room and into a table, smashing all the glasses that remained there. Mark fell with a heavy thud, crying out when he felt shards of glass digging into his skin. Blood seeped through the cuts, and that seemed to drive the man insane.

"Give me your blood!" He yelled, lunging again, he landed on top of Mark, straddling the boy's hips. Mark thrashed under him, trying to get a grip of the man's wrists.

"Get off of me!" Mark screamed, kicking his legs to try and throw the man off. The mad man hoisted his hips up to lean forward, aiming for Mark's neck, it was only then did Mark notice the fangs.

"NO!!!!" Mark cried as he closed his waiting for impact. But it never came, instead the weight of the man was suddenly gone, followed by loud growls and snarls and furniture breaking. Hands were grabbing at him now, pulling him to his feet.

"Let me go, let me go!" Mark yelled.

"Easy, easy" A voice cooed, a voice that Mark recognised.

"Jackson?" Mark started to open his eyes and turn to face whoever was behind.

"Keep your eyes closed" The voice demanded. Then he felt hands on him again, one of them pulling at the bandanna scarf that he had tied to his jeans, then he felt it be pulled over his eyes and tied behind his head.

"Move back carefully" And with the hands to guide him, he did, until his back met a wall. His body trembled at not being able to see what was happening, who was there. He then felt a presence in front of him, extremely close to him, he could feel the person's breath against his face, and the centimeters of space between them. 

"You'll be ok, I'll protect you" that voice again. Mark wanted to ask if it was Jackson, if JB and the others had come back, but his voice was trapped in his throat, fear having taken control of his whole body. All he could do was stand there, arms pressed tightly against his sides, his legs shaking to the point where he thought they would collapse.   
More growling, more smashing glass, more screams, then silence. All that could be heard was the sound of Mark's erratic breathing and even the beating of his heart. A hand rested on his cheek, a thumb gently rubbing. 

"It's over now, Mark. You're safe" 

Mark lifted his hands, he began to pull at the bandanna, but his wrists were gripped tightly together in front of his chest.

"No... not yet, love. This is something you shouldn't see with those innocent eyes of yours" The voice was soft, gentle but nothing could stop the tremor in Mark's body. He felt like his heart would explode at any moment.

"Give him this" Another voice joined in, again familiar.

"Do you think he will be ok?"

"Of course"

"Give him some space"

"Mark? Please you need to drink this" something cool pressed against his lips, he shut them immediately, fear spiking in his chest again.

"Don't be like that, babe. I promise it won't hurt you. It will help calm your nerves"   
Hesitantly, Mark parted his lips and allowed whoever it was to pour the liquid into his mouth. It was sweet, almost like green tea, he swallowed and released a long sigh he didn't realise he was holding.   
"Good boy" Mark would have retorted, but he felt his muscles soon relax, his mind becoming hazy as whatever it was he drank start to take effect. Whoever was in front of him caught him just as he tipped forwards, scooping him up into a bridal style lift. He was out like a light, as soft snores escaped his lips.

"What do we do now?" 

"We take him home"


	2. Apologies for protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark wakes in a strange house. He finds JB and Jackson, who are insistent on being sorry.

Mark woke up to surroundings he was not familiar with, and noticing that he was no longer blind folded, he took in the room that was neither his own nor the bar. Though darkened by the thick curtains that were closed, Mark could make out the shapes of furniture, a large wardrobe, a dresser and a desk. The bed he was in was a fairly sized double, the duvet soft under his touch. He then felt something rub on his skin, itching, he looked as best as he could at his arms and hands and saw them covered in bandages.  
"What the hell happened?" He asked to the stillness of the air. Flashes of the night before came to light in his memory, the only thing standing out was those crimson eyes that hungered for him. Then he remembered, the voices, the hands on his body, someone saved him. He had to find out. He clambered out of the bed, thankful that he was wearing pants at least. Moving through the dark room, Mark tried to avoid the clutter that now seemed to appear on the floor, clothes, shoes...Hats?  
He opened the door, the hallway was lit, though the blinds were drawn on the window at the end of the hallway. Mark peeked through, it was daylight. Shrugging it off, Mark descended down a flight of stairs, tentatively as they creaked under his feet.  
Landing on the ground floor, Mark wished he had his socks on; as the cool laminated floor struck his feet. He padded into what must have been the lounge area, it was huge. Lavished with modern furniture, from the sleek looking, black couches, to the marble fire place that was on display. Plush carpet greeted Mark, and he had to stop to dig his toes in the cosy material. He looked around, the walls were plain, cream colour. Books stacked upon shelves. Mark was lost.

"I see you're up" A voice called out, Mark turned to see Jaebum smiling at him; a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Jaebum... How?... What happened to me?" Mark asked. He was sure that he remembers hearing the younger's voice last night; and from the tightness that appeared around Jaebum's eyes, it was true.

"You were attacked" Jaebum all but growled. Mark would have replied with a comment, but pain overwhelmed his urge to try and laugh it off, and instead he almost passes out. He sways on his feet, tilting forward dangerously.  
But he never fell, strong arms wrapped around his torso, pulling him close onto a hard chest.

"Easy Hyung. Your wounds need to heal." Jaebum warned. Mark looked up at him, blinking away a shroud of darkness and now confusion. He could have sworn the other man was on the other side of the room.

"I need ... I need to sit down" Mark gasped as he was suddenly being picked up, his world spinning as in a flurry of limbs, Jb deposited him on a nearby couch.

"Let me look at your wounds" JB said, softly commanding. Mark almost protested, but the flash of gold in Jaebum's eyes silenced him, and he just simply nodded. The younger man went about undoing the bandages on his arms, the tiny but many deep cuts didn't look as if they had been disturbed, but Jaebum still examined each and everyone one of them.Large hands then grabbed at his hips and slowly worked on the bandage there, Mark hissed as he felt dried blood peeling away with the bandage.

"You're bleeding again" JB stated as his fingers carefully edged around a particular large wound on the side of his stomach. He rose and quickly wandered off to where Mark assumed was the kitchen, he returned in no time, with more bandages and a rag.

"Hold still" Again another soft order, but Mark still allowed the younger to wipe and wrap him. It was silent between the two of them, Mark trying with all his might to bite back the grunts of pain. Jaebum flashed his eyes up to meet Mark's, silent concern burning in those onyx depths.

"I'm sorry" He muttered quietly, Mark furrowed his brows. his doe eyes narrowing in confusion.

"Sorry? What for?"

"If we hadn't left, if we had stayed at the bar, that bastard wouldn't have done this to you" Jaebum growled, making Mark tremble.

"You couldn't have known that, that man was a psycho. Demanding my blood, who does that? What does he think he is, a vampire?" Mark chuckled. but it died instantly when he noticed that Jaebum was not amused.

"Seriously I'm fine. I guess you guys were the ones who saved me"

Jaebum nodded, now refusing to hold Mark's gaze.

"Are you ok? Is everyone else ok?" Mark hurried, a twinge of fear prickled his chest.  
"We are all fine. Bambam, Youngjae, Yugyeom and Junior are all out, training and shopping. Jackson has gone on his usual jog."

"Thank goodness...But wait... Why did you guys come back? Not that I'm not grateful, I owe you all my life. But how... It's like you knew" Marl tilted his head.

"BamBam kept nagging that he left his phone behind, so we all came back. BY the time we got there, Bambam realized he had his phone on him the whole time, and then... We just felt something was wrong"

"Wow blessed with the strong instincts" Mark smiled, though he received a weak smile in return. He was about to question him again, when suddenly the front door opened and a heavily panting Jackson walked in.

"Hyung, I'm back!" Jackson announced, JB sighed, but rose to greet the younger. Mark watched as the two smiled at each other, Jackson swinging an arm to hang loosely around JB's shoulders.

"Oh Mark hyung, you're awake" Jackson bounced over to the elder boy, a big illuminating smile, lighting up his face. Mark had to chuckle at the boy's puppyish behaviour.  
"Hello Jackson" Mark greeted.

"How are you feeling?"

"Still sore, but I am fine"

Jackson turned his head to look at JB with a questioning look in his eyes, it was like a silent conversation was going on as the two communicated with their eyes and the occassional shake of the head.

"Well I'm happy to see you're not hurt" Mark tried to butt in politely.

"Nah, will take more then a insane bastard to hurt me" Jackson smirked, Mark nodded his head as the blonde continued to ramble on. Mark remembered Jackson's voice, soft, low and soothing.

"Hyung?" Jackson looked up at him with concerned eyes, Mark must've let his mind wander, for he doesn't remember what Jackson was going on about.

"Sorry Jackson, what did you say?" Jackson frowned, stepping closer into Mark's personal space, his face a few inches away from Mark's.

"Do you need to sleep more, Hyung? It's still early and you went through a lot last night" Jackson said.

"I am still a little tired, yes. But I couldn't possibly go back to bed whilst you two are busy. I wouldn't feel right, not doing anything" Mark argued. Jaebum now approached, his sharp eyes, soft and warm.

"You need to rest, we shall wake you up once lunch is ready, and the others have returned. Jackson, please take him back to the room" Jaebum said, the blonde didn't say anything, instead he gently grabbed Mark's less injured hand, and led him through the house. Mark followed, not like he had a choice, Jackson was very strong, although he was being gentle. They ended back upstairs, Jackson taking him to the room that he had woken up in.

"Here we are, now get into bed. You're too sexy to catch a cold" Jackson smirked as he hinted at Mark's topless state, Mark blushed. Although his torso was wrapped with bandages, his skin burned under the gaze of Jackson.  
"Mark Hyung..." Jackson started.

 

"Yes, Jackson-Ah?" Mark tilted his head just as he climbed into bed.

"I'm sorry" Jackson practically whimpered.

"Now don't you start too. It's no ones fault" Mark stated.

"We should of... We're 'spose to look after you" Jackson lowered his gaze.

"What? Protect me? Why do you feel like you're responsible for me? I am your Hyung."

"it's not just Jaebum and me, it's all of us. We all want to keep you safe" Jackson answered, confusing the red head more. His head began to hurt, he moaned as he rubbed at his temples.

"What do you mean protect me? Protect me from what?It was a random psycho, it could have happened to anyone." Mark groaned, he missed the flash of realisation in Jackson's eyes.

"Yes well, we need to keep you safe from maniacs like him. God knows what he could have done to you. You're far too cute to be molested by a creep like him" Jackson rambled, but Mark could sense the sudden change in attitude, Jackson was hiding something. But the pounding in his head kept him from asking. The pull of sleep becoming stronger as he settled on the bed.

"Sleep Hyung. The others will be back by the time you wake" Jackson smiled as he came over to the bed and placed a soft kiss on Mark's forehead. Mark had no time to respond as the blonde skipped out of the room. Mark touched where Jackson had kissed him, a tingle of heat still lingering.  
He turned on his side, hissing a little as his bandages dug into his skin. But he ignored it for now, he allowed himself to close his eyes, drifting quickly to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not being such a long chapter. Also or taking ages to upload. Work has been chaos.


	3. Guard dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark starts to see just how protective the boys are.

"You didn't tell him?" Jaebum turned to Jackson's voice. He was now sat on the couch, staring into the cold, empty fireplace.

"Of course not" Jb growled.

"Don't you think he needs to... No, deserves to know what exactly happened"

"Jackson, let him recover first. We will tell him" Jb stated, Jackson's shoulders sagged.

"Is he asleep?" Jackson nodded as he plonked himself down next to the older boy.

"Yeah, seems like he was getting a headache. Those filthy beasts. If Mark wasn't there...." Jackson tightened his fists.

"Well he was, and we need to keep our eyes open now" Jb said.

"Hello!" Bambam's voice echoed throughout the building.

"Shut up you! Mark is asleep" Jackson scolded.

"Aww, he hasn't woken up yet?" Bambam and the rest all filed into the room.

"He had woken, but we sent him back to bed, he's exhausted." 

"Don't really blame him. Last night was rough." Jinyoung commented. Yugyeom and Youngjae stood silently behind the couch as Bambam threw himself on the other.

"So did you tell him?"

"No"

"I think that's wise for now, until we can figure out why that leech was there" Jinyoung commented.

"Yeah, no need to spook Hyung if it was just random" Bambam added. Jaebum gave Jackson a knowing look, causing the blonde to roll his eyes dramatically.

"Is he ok?" Yugyeom asked.

"His wounds had re-opened, but other then that he is fine." Jaebum answered. 

"So I guess the next question is.... what's for lunch?"  
.........  
Mark groaned as he was gently shook out of his slumber. Bleary eyes opened to stare into the round face of Youngjae, who smiled warmly down at him.

"Hyung, Jb Hyung sent me to get you for lunch" The quiet boy spoke softly as not to startle the still waking Mark. 

"Thank you, Youngjae-Ah" Mark smiled back as he threw the covers off himself and sat up.

"Also, I grabbed you a shirt... It's Yugyeom's so it may be on the big side." Youngjae said as he offered a light blue top.

"Thanks, do you think Jaebum-ah would mind if I take you home with me? You are so helpful" Mark chuckled as he shoved on the top, not noticing the blush that crept on the younger boys cheeks. The top was maybe a size bigger then what Mark would normally wear, but it hung onto his shoulders just right.

"Lead the way, Youngjae-ah"

"Yes, Hyung"

As the descended down the stairs, voices could be heard, and Mark recognised them all.

"Come on! Stop hogging all the good stuff!"" Bambam moaned.

"You will wait for Younjae-ah and Mark hyung to arrive" Jaebum scolded. 

"Sorry to keep you all waiting" Mark jumped in, not wanting to keep the younger boy from eating for much longer. Youngjae following in after him.

"Hyung!" Yugyeom, Bambam and even Jinyoung cried as they all turned to face him. 

"Hello everyone" Mark had to refrain from crying out when the two younger boys ran up to him and grabbed into a tight hug.

"We're are so happy that you are alright, Hynung!" Bambam nuzzled into Mark's chest. Whilst Yugyeom wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"I'm happy to see you to" Mark carefully stroked the top of Bambam's head, he winched a little at the tight hug, but managed to put on a smile. 

"Alright you two, let him go before you hurt him" Jaebum ordered, the two immediately released him.

"Come sit with us Hyung" Youngjae patted the seat next to him. They all sat at the island counter, various light foods at the table. They ate in silence, the youngsters occasionally chatting amongst themselves.

"Erm, is it possible for me to head home soon? My dog has most likely destroyed my place" Mark asked, thinking of his beloved pet.

"Of course, allow us to take you there" Jaebum smiled.

"Aww must you go so soon?" Bambam whined, earning a flick to the forehead from Jinyoung.

"Sorry, but I really need to go home" Mark smiled apologetically, but Bambam simply pouted before agreeing.

"What will you do about your job?" Yugyeom asked. 

"Well, I will definitely need to talk to my boss." Mark really hadn't even thought about it.  
Everyone finsihed their lunch and rushed to tidy up after themselves. Mark learnt that his clothes were being washed as they were covered in blood and alcohol. He was now wearing a pair of Jebum's sweat pants and Yugyeom's shirt.

"They don't quite fit, but they will do until you get home" Jaebum said as he gave the older boy a once over, appreciation evident in his dark eyes.

"They're fine, thank you" Mark blushed a little under the attention. Jaebum shook his thoughts, before he grabbed the keys. 

"Let's go" Junior said, causing the younger Members to whine in protest.

"Come on, we'll still see each other. How old are you guys? I better not have been serving under aged kids." Mark jokingly reprimanded their behaviour, which caused them to puff their chests out.

"We're old enough to drink and to drive" Bambam proclaimed.

"Well act it" Mark poked. 

"Anyway, you can't get rid of us that easily" Bambam smiled cheekily. Everyone nodded in agreement making Mark giggle.  
.............  
They walked down the drive of the modern home, and it was only now that Mark realised how out of town it was, it practically backed onto a nearby woods, and there were no houses to be seen. A huge, black SUV was parked before them and they all climbed in. Mark settled in the front, in order to direct Jaebum. Jackson and Junior seated behind them as Youngjae, Bambam and Yugyeom sat at the back. The vehicle rolled down the drive and onto the open road.  
The ride was quick, and noisy as Jackson talked non-stop, Mark had only caught a few snippets of the conversation as he directed Jaebum through the narrow streets.

"The second left after that Van" Mark pointed, Jaebum hummed in response, turning the vehicle down a one roader. A huge apartment building stood on the left of them.

"This is me" Mark shrugged, the building was old, windows of apartments left abandoned, boarded up and some were open, letting their netting blow in the wind.

"Thanks for everything you guys" Mark climbed out of the car.

"Are you sure you will be ok? Those wounds will take some time to heal" Jaebum reminded him, not that the poor boy needed it. He could feel the constant pull of the wound as it threatened to tear.

"I will be fine." He smiled.

"If you need us, well you'll know where to find us"

"Well, hopefully at work, heh. I should probably see my boss at some point" Mark huddled in on himself. 

"Ok you take care, we will probably come and see you later" Junior had rolled down his window.

"I can't wait" Mark grinned. The vehicle drove of, leaving Mark standing on the street. Mark rushed into his building, running up the stairs till the third floor. 31A blazed in front of him as he pocketed his key and allowed himself in.

"Coco, I'm home" Mark called, a small. white, fluff ball came barreling through the hall, yapping and wagging her tail furiously.

"Hey girl, sorry I'm back so late. You would not believe the night I had." Coco cocked her head to the side, then began to sniff at his clothes.

"What you smelling? I haven't been near any other dogs, or cats for that instant. I haven't been cheating on you, don't worry" Mark lent over and picked up the walking marshmallow, he gritted his teeth as he stretched up, Coco still sniffing attentively.

"Maybe they had a dog... It just wasn't home at that time..." Mark couldn't recall seeing anything that would even suggest they had a dog, no bedding, no toys, nothing. 

"Ah well" Mark carried Coco through their home, it was small, the living room merging into a tiny kitchen, it looked tiny in comparison to Jaebum's.

"Well it suits us, doesn't it" Mark smiled at his dog.

Late into the afternoon and Mark was nestled on his small couch with Coco curled on his lap. The two of them were watching the T.V, indulging in snacks as they watched Lisa and Kyle scream at each other.

"Well that's what she gets for spreading all those rumors... Poor Lisa" Mark munched on some crisps.

Suddenly Mark's phone begins to buzz on the chair's arm rest, threatening to slide off. He grabbed it and narrowed his eyes when he didn't recognise the number.

"Hello?" He asked as he brought the phone to his ear.

"Is this Mark Tuan?" A deep, low, male voice spoke.

"Speaking"

"Ah, this is Taemin at the Fever. Your boss" Mark's heart sank.

"Sir..."

"I heard what happened, I saw it on CCTV. I must deeply apologise, I would never have expected such a thing to happen. Thankfully those boys came to your rescue, eh?" A dark chuckle followed.

"Yes sir, I am grateful to them"

"Anyway, I rang to ask if it was possible for you to come in tonight? We have to fill out some paper work about this incident. Health an safety and all that bullshit"

"I understand, Sir. I will be round tonight"

"Excellent, see you then" and with one last chuckle, Taemin hung up.

"Bizarre" Mark shook his head.

"I've never met Taemin-ssi before" he admitted to no one in particular.

"I have worked there for a year now, I wonder why he never stops round more" 

Coco lifted her head, her dark eyes gazing up at him.

"Ok, walk first, then a shower"  
..........  
Mark now awaited in the club, feeling slightly out of place as for once, he was not serving behind the bar. He rubbed at his stomach carefully, it was a pain to unwrap and wrap his wound by himself and the warm water stung like hell, but the wound seemed to have eased a bit, no longer bleeding or oozing, though Mark kept a constant eye on it.

"You ok?" Sunni asked, her curly, black hair pinned into a bun.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks"

"We all saw what happened, the manager was furious. Lucky your guard dogs were there" Sunni giggled.

"Guard dogs?" Mark quizzed.

"Yeah! Oh come on, they totally act like it"

"I wouldn't refer to them as animals, they are people, Sunni" Mark spoke softly.

"Oh lay off, it's a term of endearment"

"Have you seen Taemin-ssi?" Mark asked, wanting a change of topic as fast as possible.

"The Boss? yeah he is in the back" Mark gave his thanks and ventured round the back into the staff room. He walked into the mini staff cafeteria, which consisted of one table and a round of chairs. He went to the main office and knocked on the closed door.  
"Come in"

"Sir?" Mark poked his head into the room.

"Ah, Mark!" A tall, slender man rose from his seat. His dark hair gelled back and his black suit finishing of his sleek appearance.

"Please take a seat" He gestured for Mark to sit, Mark did.

"I apologise for what happened. But right now we need to go over this paper work" Taemin said as he handed over a small folder.Mark took out the paper and scanned though all of the documents. All the basics, time and time of incident, action taken, though Mark really had no clue on how to respond to any of it.  
"How does one explain a group of boys coming to my rescue?" Mark mussed with himself.

"I do hope you will continue to work here" Taemin offered a hopeful smile.

"Oh yes, I mean it was a freak accident" Mark nodded.

"Yes, well hopefully we will improve our safety and security around here soon."

"Thank you" Mark began to fill out the forms.

"Will your friends be here tonight?" Taemin questioned.

"Well.... I assume so" Mark raised a brow at the question.

"Good, they saved your life." The Manager reminded.

"They did"

"Would you like to wait out the front, once you have finished with that?"

"If that is ok?" Mark signed the last piece of paper.

"Excellent!" Taemin clapped his hands together as he took the folder from Mark. The boy then rose and excused himself.

"Mark, your guard dogs are here!" Sunni giggled as Mark entered. And indeed they were, sat at their typical spot, eyes on the room, alert.

"Don't call them that" Mark rolled his eyes as he walked around the bar.

"Hey" Mark greeted quietly as he approached, he feared he had said it too quietly, but they all turned to face him.

"Hyung!" Bambam beamed, damn this boy was just too cute. Mark sat next to him, the others shifting along to make room for him.

"What did your boss say?" Jinyoung asked.

"That I can still work here"

"Oh that's good, there aren't many good places around anymore" Jackson smirked.

"Mark! Taemin says can you start work tomorrow afternoon?" Sunni questioned/ordered.

"Work so soon..." Yugyeom frowned, worried for his HYung's well-being, as he probably still needed the rest.

"It will only be light duties, nothing too stressful" Sunni confirmed, trying to ease the younger boy.

"I can do it, tell him I will be in" Mark spoke, earning a lot of concerned glances from the others.

"You sure, Hyung? Your wounds are still fresh." Jaebum stated.

"I can work behind the bar, don't worry I'll be fine" The boys all furrowed their brows.

"Well, we'll be here tomorrow. If you need us" Jaebum said.

"Thank you" Mark nodded, he felt his jaw tense as he tried to hold back a yawn.

"Let's get you home, Hyung" Youngjae said, pleading with his soft eyes.

"No no I'm fine, you guys finish your drinks, there's no rush" Mark gestured to the drinks that were on the table. Jackson frowned, but grabbed his glass and downed his drink in one go.

"Jackson-Ah!" Mark cried out. The others quickly followed after the blonde, making Mark stare in disbelief.

"You guys..." Mark groaned.

"Right, let's go" Jaebum rose to his feet. Mark shuffled off the seat, allowing the others to stand.

"Bye Mark! See you tomorrow!" Sunni waves, Marked returned it, smiling awkwardly.

"Bye Sunni"

"You boys take care of him now!"

"We will!" Bambam flung an arm over Mark's shoulder, bringing him close. Mark blushed as the group of boys surrounded him as they stepped outside. 

"You really don't have to do this" Mark spoke softly.

"We want to" Jinyoung retorted. They all walked down the street, Mark trapped within the circle of warm bodies. The first thought that came into Mark's head, was how focused they all looked, their eyes scanning the surroundings. 

"I can see what Sunni means now" Mark chuckled to himself.

"What's funny?" Bambam chimed in from Mark's left, bouncing as he walked.

"Just something my collegue said" Mark replied. Bambam pouted, figuring he wasn't going to get any more out of him. Mark peered down at his phone, going through his social accounts quickly, his eyes peeked up when he heard a low growl coming from in front of him. Walking towards them was a woman, skin fair, dark locks, bright eyes and legs that went on forever. She was beautiful and her eyes were completely focused on Mark, who blushed at the sudden attention. But his view was immediately blocked out by Jb, Junior and Yugyeom, with Jackson and Youngjae flanking his sides with Bambam behind him.  
The woman's eyes narrowed fiercely, before she simply took to crossing the road. With her out of the way, the boys carried on.

"Erm... What was all that about?" Mark asked as the group shifted again.

"Nothing to worry about" Junior smiled, though it didn't seem to be all that convincing.

"OK...."  
Soon they were at Mark's apartment building.

"I guess, I will see you tomorrow"

"That you will. Try to be safe" Jaebum said.

"I will, same to you guys" Mark smiled. The boys all bid their fare wells, leaving Mark to once again, enter the building alone. Mark entered his apartment, tending to his dog, washing and dressing for bed. He got settled under the sheets, smiling to himself at the thought of having his own personal guard dogs.  
That night he dreamed a dream, full of screams and blood.  
.............................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for such delayed uploading. I tend to write my stories down first, then type them up. So I write a whole lot before I type it up on here.


	4. Of blood and wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark discovers the hard way that not all is what it seems.

A week passed, and Mark had carried on with his work as if nothing had changed, the boys continued to visit, the people were still loud and boisterious and Mark was swept off his feet from how busy he was. The only change was, was that Taemin was at the club more, as if watching Mark.  
Taemin never went in front of the bar, always staying in the back office. Which Mark never really paid any mind to care about. He had started to notice though, that Taemin's eyes would follow him around the room, only to break away if Mark looked at him directly. He never saw Taemin eating, but always had some kind of whiskey flask, again Mark paid it no attention.  
It was a Thursday night, and it was quiet. Mark was at the bar, tidying up the dirty glasses when he saw his friends at their table.

"You guys want anything else to drink?" he offered, he couldn't fight the wave of disappointment that washed over him when Jaebum shook his head. 

"We're sorry, we all have to go. Some business that needs to be dealt with" Jaebum explained.

"Oh that's fine" Mark stumbled.

"I will make sure you get home safe" Taemin butted in, having appeared from out of nowhere. Jaebum and the others all glowered at Taemin, as if sizing him up. Their dark eyes narrowed, searching. But when they found nothing, they all rose and left.

"Be safe, Hyung!" Jackson called, before chasing after his friends.

"Quite protective, aren't they?" Taemin chuckled. Mark smirked at the comment, but was immediately dragged back to work.

"Mark-Ah, you're shift is over, let's get you home" Taemin announced as he pulled on his jacket.

"Yes sir" Mark bowed as he sorted out the last of the dirty glasses. 

"Sunni, close up!" 

"Sir!"

"Ok, let's head of" Taemin ordered as Mark wrapped himself up in his cardigan. The two men stepped out into the street, the cool breeze causing Mark to tighten his arms over his chest.

"Please, lead the way" Taemin said, gesturing for Mark to go first. The two walked in silence, the occasional car driving past providing the only other sound besides their clicking shoes on the pavement. 

"Ah, may I quickly pop in here? I won't be long" Taemin pointed to a liquor store at the nearby corner. 

"Sure" Mark nodded, and watched as his boss jogged ahead and into the store. Mark waited outside, checking his phone every now and again.   
"Thanks" Taemin returned, now holding a bottle of wine. 

"What's the occasion?" Mark quipped, thinking maybe his boss has a lady friend waiting for him.

"It's an apology to you" The older man replied, completely throwing Mark's theory out the window.

"For me?"

"Yes, I wanted to apologise for not being a good boss. If I had been there that night, maybe I could have prevented what happened to you" Taemin lowered his head in shame and guilt.

"Sir, it wasn't your fault. It could have happened to anyone, even Sunni." Mark raised his hands, trying to wave off his boss's apology.

"Yes well, I would appreciate it if we could celebrate your health." Taemin smiled, Mark could not refuse. Soon there round up at Mark's place, both kicking off their shoes and throwing off their coats. Coco ran to greet her master, only to stop when she saw that her human was not alone.

"I never knew you had a dog" Taemin commented, his eyes narrowing in on the small animal. Coco began to growl, her fangs bared and her tiny body trembling before she started to bark her high pitched bark.

"Coco! What are you doing?!" Mark exclaimed as he grabbed her and hoisted her in the air. 

"I'm sorry, she's not normally like this" Mark profusely apologised.

"It's ok, I get that reaction from dogs all the time. They must sense that I'm not all that keen on them" Taemin chuckled. Mark scooped the dog in his arms, having to tighten to his hold as the dog tried to climb onto his shoulders, her shrill bark piercing.

"Right, that's enough! Into your cage you go" Mark scolded, shoving the small dog into her carry cage.

"I am really sorry" Mark smiled sadly, embarrassment etched into his features.

"No harm done, so what do you say to having a drink with me?" Taemin lifted the bottle. Mark grabbed two glasses from the kitchen, telling his boss to make himself comfortable. They drank the whole bottle between them, Mark feeling giddy as he emptied his glass.  
"Thanks for this, Taemin Hyung" 

"No problem, the least I could do" Taemin appeared to be more composed then dear Mark, swilling his wine in his glass. 

"I need the bathroom, please excuse me" Mark rose and scampered to the bathroom. Taemin placed his drink on the coffee table, a dangerous smirk crawling on his lips. Coco barked more as the club boss followed in silent pursuit of her master.   
Mark was just washing his hands, when he felt a spike of fear clutch at his chest.He didn't understand where it came from, this feeling of being watched, of being stalked, Mark shrugged, before checking his appearance in the mirror. Messing with his hair for a few seconds, he hurried to pull the door open.   
He squeaked when he came face to face with Taemin, whose eyes now glowed red. Mark cried out when his boss struck him across the face, knocking him back, falling. His head pounded as it collided with the sink, his whole world fading into darkness.  
.............  
Jaebum and his group of boys had just returned to their abode, all muttering to themselves as they started to discard their shoes and coats. Jackson was slower to do this, his face stuck in a permanent frown of worry.

"Jackson-ah? What's wrong?" Jinyoung asked.

"Something doesn't feel right" The younger boy replied as he dove his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"What do you mean? Is it Mark?" The older boy's name got the attention of everybody.

"I don't know..." Jackson pulled up his contacts, scrolling down.

"Hey wait! How come you have Mark Hyung's number?" Bambam whined as he watched Jackson press dial.  
..............  
Mark's phone vibrated on the floor, the screen lighting up. A hand reached for it, picking it up and pressing answer.

"Hello?" A cold, deep. cruel voice answered.

"Whose this? Where's Mark?!" Jackson yelled down the phone. Taemin chuckled, turning to see a squirming Mark on the bed, his hands tied together and held above his head by a tie that tied him to the metal frame bed. His mouth gaping for air as his neck was lent back due to his shoulders being raised up by four, firm pillows. Two puncture wounds at his neck, slowly seeping with blood. 

"Mark is preoccupied at the moment, I myself am indulging in a light snack. This must be one of those dogs that have been following Mark around, I assume?" Taemin sneered, his fingers dancing over the skin that was losing it's natural glow.

"You bastard!" 

"Vile beast, you should have told little Mark about us. What he doesn't know will indefinitely hurt him. His blood is absolutely delicious, I may struggle to stop myself" 

"Don't you fucking touch him! I'll kill you!" Jackson growled.

"Jack-Jackson!" Mark found the strength to call out, before Taemin hissed and forced the boy's head back down.

"Foolish boy, now I will indeed have to consume you" 

"Mark! Hold on, we-" Taemin hung up, throwing the phone across the room, he then crawled up the bed, alongside Mark's body, until he was leaning over him.

"Now.... Where were we?"  
.......  
"Shit! Fuck!" Jackson hollered as he saw that he had been disconnected.

"Jackson what's wrong? Is Mark ok?" Jaebum approached, worry forming in his core as he stepped warily towards a trembling Jackson.

"There's a leech.... We need to go now! Mark is trouble and we don't have time" 

"Jinyoung! Get everything ready, we must prepare for the worse. We will go ahead, bring the car with you" Jaebum ordered as the other boys rushed to put their shoes back on. 

"Right on it" Jinyoung nodded, already vaulting up the stairs. 

"The rest of us, let's go. Mark Hyung needs us" And with finality, the boys fled the house, running into the darkness.  
..........  
Taemin moaned as he drank from Mark's neck, the blood staining his lips and spilling onto the sheets. Mark no longer had the strength to even move, laying there, as the monster drank away his life. His vision covered by black spots that were slowly merging to block out his sight. He felt light, drifting from life to death. The sound of his own blood, pounded in his ears, decreasing rapidly. His body felt numb, not even flinching when hands swept over his chest.   
Darkness crept in, pulling him deep and Mark no longer fought it. Feeling at ease as all thought was erased by the dark.  
Taemin smirked as he felt the body beneath him go limp. The flow of blood had slowed dramatically, making it near impossible for him to feed any more. So, removing his fangs from the cold and still neck, Taemin wiped his lips with the back of his hand, smearing the crimson on his cheek and chin. 

"It's a shame really, you would have made a beautiful vampire" He spoke as he stroked the boys cheek. His time was running out, the boy's friends were on their way, and he did not want such a commotion to draw attention from neighbours or passer byers.

"Sleep well. I shall see you in the afterlife"  
........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's such a short chapter! I Will write longer ones!


	5. Blood fusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a delay. Work has been constant.  
> Will the boys find a way to save their Hyung?

Moments later and the door was busted open, a blur of bodies rushed in.

"Mark Hyung?!" Jaebum called out. They were greeted with the shrill bark of Coco, who was scratching at her cage door angrily. Yugyeom was the one to release her, holding her tightly to his chest.  
"Where is he?"

"It smells of blood, it's heavy" Youngjae gravely stated. They all split up, Bambam and Yugyeom checking the outside, the corridors and stairs.  
Youngjae, Jackson and Jaebum all searched the rest of the small apartment. Jaebum checked in the bathroom, where a small trace of blood could be smelt. He peered inside and saw the red substance trail down the sink, smeared.

"Oh my God, Jaebum! Jackson!" Youngjae yelled. The two boys ran into the bedroom and what was before them, made their hearts drop.

"God no" Jackson breathed. Mark lay lifelessly on the bed, hands tied above his head, which hung back over the pillows that propped up his shoulders. His skin was far too pale, and his chest barely moved.  
Jackson was the first to react, leaping onto the bed to unbind the older's hands, they fell limply on the bed. Jackson tilted the boys head to the side, snarling when he saw the puncture marks. He lowered himself, pulling Mark's hands up to rest by his sides, and then lifted him up slightly by his shoulders, before placing a hand on the back of his neck to support his head as Jackson then began to lick at the wound. He did this for a few moments, until he heard a groan from beneath him.

"Mark?"  
Eyes flashed open, terror swirling in dark orbs. Hands shot up and gripped at sturdy shoulders as tremors coursed through his body.

"No please!" Mark choked, adrenaline pushing him to fight.

"Mark Hyung, it's me Jackson" Jackson smiled tenderly, whilst holding onto the boy tightly.

"Ja-Jackson...." Mark's eyes rolled back as the last remnants of energy dissipated, causing him to slump back, slipping into unconsciousness once more.

"Hyung! Jaebum we need to go now!" Jackson snarled as he cradled Mark's head.

"Jinyoung is out the front." Jaebum answered. Youngjae still hadn't said a word, his eyes never leaving Mark's form.

"Jaebum Hyung, there is no trace of the blood sucker, he is long go" Bambam informed as he and Yugyeom returned. They gasped at the sight of Mark's limp form in Jackson's arms.  
"It's not important right now, we need to get Mark Hyung back to ours" Jaebum ordered, his voice low and steady, but his eyes betrayed him, trembling with intense fear, concern and anger.

"You three make sure the entrance is clear, we don't need people stopping us and interfering, the more seconds we waste, the less chance Mark Hyung has." The three youngsters all nodded before leaving to ensure no one would see them.

"Do you have him?" Jackson gently picked up Mark, holding him close.

"We're all set"

Jaebum led the way, opening doors that came between them. Youngjae gave the all clear as they descended down the stairs onto the small entrance hall. Yugyeom and Bambam were outside, keeping an eye on the streets. Jinyoung had parked the car, directly in front, he opened the back door as soon as Jackson was out of the building.  
Jackson struggled to get Mark inside, adjusting behind the seats until Mark was laying on his lap. Youngjae got in next to them, placing the hyungs' legs over his lap.

"Here, don't forget her" Yugyeom passed Coco to Youngjae, the small dog whimpering as she tried to crawl over to her Master.

"We will follow you, make sure that no one is behind." Jaebum stated. Jinyoung nodded his head, revving the car to life.

"Don't be too long, I don't know what blood type he is, I may need you" Jinyoung said before driving away.

"D you think he'll be ok?" Bambam questioned, his big round eyes wavering.

"The sooner Jinyoung treats him, the better. Now let's go, Mark Hyung will need us"  
.......  
As soon as they arrived at the house, Jinyoung shot out of the car, opening the door and pulling at the seats to allow Jackson to clamber out. Youngjae followed, carrying Coco who squirmed in his hold.

"Easy there girl" He cooed, though it did nothing to soothe the small dog.

"Get him inside, into the guest room quick" Jinyoung rushed as Jackson carried the boy.

Jackson practically kicked the doors out of the way, the mother of the group not even bothering to scold such action.

"Youngjae, put his dog in your room and then grab some towels, and your laptop. We need to find out his medical information" The youngest of the trio nodded, setting out to do as he was instructed. The blonde placed Mark on the bed, lifting his right sleeve to bare his arm.

"Please hang in there, Mark" Jackson whimpered as he stroked the red strands of hair. Jinyoung arrived, carrying tubing and needles in his arms.

"Can you feel a pulse at all?" He asked as he started to set up the equipment on the bed next to Mark. Jackson pressed against the red heads neck, he panicked when he felt a small, barely noticeable flutter of the blood.

"It's so weak, I can hardly feel it" He choked.

"As long as it's there, there is hope" Jinyoung tried to console.

"Towels... And Hyung, he is blood type A" Youngjae informed.

"Shit.... Jaebum and Yugyeom better get here soon" Jinyoung cussed.

"Why can't we just give him ours?" Jackson asked.

"He has more chance of rejecting our blood if we give it to him now. No, we need Jaebum and Yugyeom first. Then once his body has accepted the blood transfusion of theirs, then we can give ours. Remember Jackson, our blood is different. It's even a risk to give Mark Hyung, Jaebum's. Our blood could affect him greatly, especially in his state."  
"Jinyoung!" Jaebum's voice erupted.

"Upstairs, is Yugyeom with you?"

"Yes" The rest of the group joined in the room, all looking shaken.

"He is blood type A..."Jinyoung didn't need to explain any further, Jaebum had already begun to roll up his sleeve and grab a chair, pulling it to Mark's side. Jinyoung nodded, heeding the older boy's command. He grabbed a spare bit of rubber tubing and wrapped it round Jaebum's bicep, just above the elbow. He then grabbed a butterfly needle, that was attached to a thicker piece of tubing that was attached to Mark via another needle.

"After half an hour, we will swap you with Yugyeom and then keep alternating between you two until his body is strong enough to take the rest of ours." Jinyoung explained as he pushed the needle into Jaebum's skin before untying the tube on his bicep. Blood easily rushed through his veins and into the tube, Jinyoung and the others watched as the crimson liquid darkened the yellowish tubing, before entering Mark.

"We are in the clear for now" Jinyoung sighed, Jackson remained tense, his eyes never leaving the boy's face.

"Jackson" Jaebum called, dragging the blondes attention away.

"Yes, Hyung?"

"He will be fine. Can you, Youngjae and Bambam check outside? Make sure no one followed." Jaebum said. Jackson growled at the thought of the blood sucker following after Mark, so Jackson did as he was asked.

"He feels like he should do more" Jinyoung commented. Jaebum hummed his understanding.

"That boy does too much as it is." He smiled fondly as he gazed down at the tube that connected him and Mark together.

"I hope he realises, why I can't let him give blood yet" Jinyoung ruffled his own hair, he hated to deny the boy anything, but this was critical.

"He will, our blood in general is different. The fact that I am the same blood type, merely means that I can hopefully make things easier, but it doesn't mean it will work for definite. He understands that this is Mark's life on the line, so everything is vital right now"

"Look, his pulse has already picked up" Jinyoung pointed out. The pair watched as the vein in Mark's neck fluttered more frequently.

"He's going to be ok?" Yugyeom squeaked.

"Yes..." Jaebum smiled softly, he began to feel a little light headed, blinking his eyes and shaking his head gently.

"I think we should swap you over now" Jinyoung looked down at his watch.

"My turn?" Yugyeom stood by the older boy. Jinyoung removed the needle, discarding it and replacing it with a new, clean one. Jaebum rose on shaky legs, allowing Yugyeom to take his place.

"Ok Gyeomie, it will pinch a little" Jinyoung warned as he pushed the needle in, Yugyeom flinched, but did not complain.

"Good boy" Jinyoung smiled, he then turned to Jaebum who was leaning against the far wall.

"You need to lie down, I will grab some tea and biscuits" Jinyoung ushered the boy out and into the next room, mothering him until he sat down.

"But this is Youngjae's room" Jaebum argued.

"I don't care, right now you need to rest"

"Fine, can you check on the boys please." Jaebum asked as he stretched himself out on the bed. Jinyoung nodded then left, leaving Jaebum to his thoughts.  
...........  
Mark was running, just in darkness, crimson eyes chasing him, clawed hands grasping for him.

"No leave me alone!" Mark yelled multiple times, his voice echoing in the dark. Hearing his heart beat pounding in his ears, Mark choked back a sob as fear raked his whole body. The claustrophobic shadows encasing his vision, making him panic.  
A growl brought him to a halt, temporarily forgetting the fangs that chased behind him. Now, instead of blood crazed, red eyes that lusted for his blood, were blazing gold eyes that bore into him; unwavering as the boy whimpered in fear.  
Mark felt a chill down his spine, and he jumped when he felt fangs brush against his exposed throat. He stumbled, his back hitting something solid and furry, he looked up to see a strong, black muzzle. A large wolf peered down at him, a gentleness barely visible in the orbs of golden fire that burnt with such ferocity.

"Oh my...." Mark ceased talking when the wolf let out a low growl, no longer looking at him, but at the humanoid monster before them. The two beasts stared each other down, until they leapt. Blood, screams, howls, all of it became to much.  
"No! No! No!"

"Mark Hyung! Mark Hyung wake up"

Mark bolted upright, his eyes wide with panic. Sweat dampened his forehead, his hair sticking to his skin.

"It was a bad dream" Yugyeom was by his side, his face creased with concern. Mark panted heavily, his chest starting to ache as he took in large breaths.

"Yugyeom?" Mark whimpered, he lifted his hand, only to feel a pinch in his forearm. He looked down to see a needle that connected him to the younger boy.

"What is going on?" He asked, his thoughts scrambling for an explanation.

"You lost a lot of blood... And well, we have the same type" Yugyeom's answer was vague, but the sudden tiredness that pressured down on Mark, made him incapable of finding the desire to push for a better answer.  
He slumped back down, his head hitting the pillows hard. His eyes became heavy, drooping lower every time he blinked.

"Sleep Hyung" Yugyeom nodded as he noticed that his Hyung was trying to fight it. It was a losing battle, fatigue, wariness and loss of blood making a fierce combination. Mark felt himself drift, and all he hoped for was that he wouldn't come across those burning eyes again.  
.........


	6. The bloody truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark discovers the truth about the boys, how will he cope with this new found information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. Recently I have been down about myself and doubted my writing. Also sorry for it being so short.

Jackson and the two younger boys had rushed in once they heard the distressed calls of their Hyung.

"Did you hear it?" Jackson asked, his voice tight. Bambam nodded, Youngjae followed the gesture.

"That was definitely Mark Hyung" The three went upstairs, one after another. Jackson sniffed at the air, walking to the next room.

"This is my room..." Youngjae commented, his brows furrowed in confusion. The blonde opened the door, to see Jaebum laying on Youngjae's bed.

"Hyung?" Bambam crept into the room, kneeling by the older boy's side. Jaebum stirred, he turned to face the trio, his eyes blinking slowly as his mind registered who was in the room.

"Is it all clear?" He simply asked as he sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

"No one followed us" Jackson confirmed.

"is Yugyeom with Mark-Hyung?" Bambam asked.

"Yes, it should almost be time to switch again" Jaebum stood and brushed past the three younger boys, who quickly followed after him into the next room. Junior had returned from where ever he vanished to, more needles and gauze's in hand.

"Yugyeom-Ah is a bit of a bleeder it turns out." Jinyoung simply stated as he pressed a small gauze onto the crook of Yugyeom's elbow.  
"Are you ok?" Bambam padded up to the taller boy.

I'm a little light headed, but I will survive" the youngest Maknae beamed.

"Here, this will help" Jiyoung provided tea and biscuits.

"Go and get some sleep after you have eaten" He added, Yugyeom nodded as he began to nibble on one of the biscuits.

"Mark Hyung woke up a few moments ago. He must've had a nightmare by the amount he was screaming" Yugyeom commented as he glanced down at the unconscious body on the bed.

"That's what we must've heard" Youngjae said. Jackson nodded is in understanding and agreement.

"After what happened, I am not surprised if he suffered some mental trauma"

"Jaebum, I need to attach you again. I think one more round of your blood, then it should be fine for us all to give some" Jinyoung spoke as he set up the needle. Jaebum sat on the chair next to the bed.  
"Go and sleep, Yugyeom" He ordered, see how the youngest was practically leaning on Bambam.

"I'll take care of him Hyung" the two toned haired boy said as he walked out of the room, with Yugyeom pressed against his body.

"When you're ready" Jaebum prompted and Jinyoung continued.  
.............  
Mark woke with a pounding headache, but this time he had the strength to sit up completely. He looked down to his arm to see the needle still there, he followed the tube, to see Jackson this time, asleep in the chair. Worried that the boy had passed out, Mark moved closer and shook the blonde's shoulders.

"Jackson-Ah" Mark whispered, the blonde's face scrunched up as he was brought out of him slumber, but his eyes soon widened when they saw Mark looking at him.

"Mark hyung!" He yipped.

"Glad to see you still have your energy" Mark chuckled.

"We were all so worried about you. God, when we found you in your apartment...." Jackson lowered his head, hiding his face.

"I'm here, Jackson. Once again, because you saved me" Mark placed a hand in Jackson's hair. It was silent between the two, but soon Mark pulled his hand away, a cold, serious expression on his face.  
"Jackson?"

"Yes, Hyung?" Jackson looked up.

"Will you tell me, what the fuck is going on?" Jackson froze in the chair, he licked his lips as his throat became dry.

"Tell me" Mark's voice rose, making Jackson flinch on instinct.

"Tell me why that man at the bar attacked me? Why he wanted my blood? Why did Taemin do that to me in my house? How come you guys always seem to appear to save me?" Mark grew more hysterical with every question. Jackson couldn't see him like this.

"They..... were vampires" Mark stared at him blankly, no expression on his features as he simply stared at the blonde.

"That isn't funny"

"I'm not joking, Hyung" Jackson defended, looking slightly hurt at being called a liar.

"Don't even try it. If they're vampires, what does that make you?"

"Wolves" The two snapped their heads round to see Jinyoung at the door way.

"Excuse me?" Mark couldn't, wouldn't believe it. Thoughts raced through his head, a lot of things began to make sense, but he refused to accept them.

"You have to believe us, Mark" Jackson momentarily dropped the formalities, seeing his hyung struggle with the truth that has been forced upon him.

"This has to be some kind of joke"

"Mark Hyung, we have spent all night giving our blood to you. Jaebum had to do it three times!" Jinyoung growled, like literally growled, the sound rumbling from his chest and shaking Mark to his core.

"Jinyoung-Ah" Jackson warned.

  
Mark was stunned into silence, Jackson glared the black haired boy, before placing his hands on Mark's cheeks. Dark eyes shimmered with tears as they gazed into each others eyes.

"We would never do anything to hurt you, Hyung" Jackson spoke softly, Mark's face creased with tension as the headache threatened to split his skull open. Memories of the past week flooding his mind.

"This... This has to be a dream.. A really bizarre and horrible dream. Vampires don't exist, it's impossible. You claim to be wolves, like werewolves? That just can't be true. No... I can't believe it, it's all too much, it doesn't make any sense" Mark rambled, his voice rising in panic.

"Mark Hyung, calm down, can you do that?" Jackson tried to settle the older boy down.

"Please.... tell me it isn't true"

Jackson sighed, his anger at the older's refusal to accept the truth boiling over. Why couldn't Mark just understand. Then, he had an idea. He removed the needle from his arm and Mark's, much to the disapproval of Jinyoung. He dragged Mark off the bed and out of the room, down the stairs and out into the garden that led to the woods.

"Jackson Hyung! What the hell?!" All the other boys, except Jaebum, had rushed out after the blonde and red head.

"What is going on?" Mark looked around him.

"You want proof? Then I will give it to you" Jackson ripped his shirt off, revealing his sculpted body, making Mark flush.

"Jackson Hyung! Don't even think about it! I know what you are planning to do! Hyung!" Jinyoung began to scold, but it fell on deaf ears as Jackson stepped back, cracking his neck and rolling his shoulders. Mark watched the blonde with fearful eyes, he gasped when he saw gold flash across Jackson's eyes, then a low guttural growl escaped his lips.  
Muscle began to shift, bones twisted and pulled, Mark almost vomited at the sound of bones cracking. Jackson fell onto all fours, his spine curling and arching as his shoulders popped out of place. Fur began to sprout, blonde merging into black, giving the fur blonde tints. A muzzle formed, fangs dropping from pale gums. Furry, rounded, triangular ears perched on the large head, and a long, bushy tail swung behind.  
Mark was beyond stunned, before him stood a six foot tall wolf. Golden eyes stared at him, making him step back, into the firm chest of Yugyeom, who placed his hands gently on Mark's shoulders.

"He won't hurt you, Hyung. It's Jackson" The young boy smiled.

"There's no way" Mark whimpered, in which caused the wolf to whimper in return. The beast stepped forward, head low and ears pressed against its' skull. The rest of the boy's watched in anticipation as "Jackson" nudged Mark's hand. Mark pulled away, his eyes never leaving the wolf's. The wolf's eyes softened, saddened even, and suddenly Mark could imagine that it was Jackson giving him such a look.

"Jackson? Is it really you?" Mark's voice trembled, the wolf nodded its' heavy head, a wet tongue peeking out to tentatively lick at Mark's fingers.

"Gross" Mark nervously chuckled as he wiped his fingers on his pants. He kept his eyes on Jackson. Big, golden eyes watched him in return. Gingerly, Mark raised a hand, fingers shaking as he reached forward.

"Jackson! What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?!" Everyone spun round to see Jaebum storming towards them, a threatening growl erupting from his lips.

"Jaebum Hyung, please calm down" Jinyoung tried to block the older boys path, but was forced aside. Jaebum's eyes flashed gold.

"Jaebum Hyung!" Youngjae cried, but it was too late, Jaebum shifted, it was sudden and violent, the complete opposite of Jackson slow transformation. Jaebum's form was pitch black, large, and intimidating. Gold shone from large eyes and fierce fangs were bared. Jaebum was easily bigger in height and size. He roared, tail raised and ears pressed forward in domination.  
Mark felt like his heart leapt out of his throat, suddenly he was grabbed from behind, presumably Yugyeom. The two wolves growled and snarled at each other, Jaebum towering over Jackson. Mark couldn't face it, and wriggled his way out of Yugyeom's hold, he ran.

"MARK HYUNG!" Bambam yelled, along with the others, but Mark didn't stop, he ran straight into the woods, blindly. He dodged trees and fallen branches, adrenaline keeping him on his feet. He could still hear the voices behind him, but he didn't look back. The woods thinned out, and Mark ran out, straight onto a road.

BEEP!!!!!  
Mark froze at the sound, his eyes widening at the car that was quickly approaching.

"MARK!" The red head felt his body get forced out of the way, his body slamming into the ground on the other side of the road. The car whirled past, not stopping. Mark panted heavily, his body trembling. He felt the body on top of him shift, a low groan from above.

"Mark Hyung, are you ok? are you hurt? Open your eyes please" A voice pleaded, Mark peeled his eyes open to see Bambam above him. Eyes wide with concern.

"Bambam?" Mark whimpered.

"Hyung, are you hurt anywhere?" The younger boy asked. Mark tried to sit up, Bambam scrambling to sit by his side.

"Ugh my head..." Mark groaned as the world around him began to spin. The last thing he saw was Bambam leaning towards him, calling his name.  
..............


	7. The touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark deals with his new life with his friends. But the ghostly touch still lingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who commented last time. I really appreciated it. I hope that this is just as good.

chapter 7  
Mark awoke on the couch, his body aching. He blinked a few times, before just staring up at the white ceiling above. He felt exhausted, both physically and mentally, too much had happened, too much stuff that was far too unbelievable. But yet as he lay there, he knew that everything that had happened to him, was true, the vampires, the wolves, everything. He sighed heavily, not wanting to deal with this headache any longer.

"You're awake" Mark turned his head to see Jaebum sitting on the chair opposite him. Mark tensed at the sight of the slightly younger male, remembering the last encounter he had. Jaebum frowned at this and sighed.

"Mark hyung.... I am sorry. If I had seen you then... I wouldn't have reacted like that. I didn't mean to scare you." Jaebum looked down at his folded hands, looking sorry for himself.

"It's just, we try to hide our true selves... because, well as you demonstrated, normal people don't understand. And I freaked out when I saw Jackson. But I only made it worse" Jaebum's fists tightened as they trembled. Mark rose to sit, and cautiously reached out a hand to place on top of Jaebum's shaking ones.

"It's ok, I didn't really help with how I reacted." Mark smiled. Jaebum looked up, a look of relief on his strong features. Everyone suddenly turned up, all crowding around the couch, Bambam, Yugyeom and Youngjae opted to sit on the floor, while Jackson and Jinyoung sat on either side of Mark on the couch.

"So...... Vampires huh" Mark swallowed.

"I know it's a lot to take in." Jinyoung rubbed Mark's shoulders. Mark raised a hand to rub at his neck, where he was bitten.

"Ok, so why did that vampire attack me at the bar?"

"Most likely he was starving. Hadn't fed in weeks, and just finally snapped." Jaebum replied.

"Yeah, normally Vampires have to feed at least once or twice a week. So he must have been near collapse." Youngjae added.

"And Taemin..." Mark's eyes widened.

"I'm not going to turn into one of those things am I?!"

Jaebum smiled softly as he shook his head.

"In order for you to be turned, you would have to be on the brink of death, and then would have to drink the blood of the vampire. Taemin would of had to drink all of your blood, and that takes time, time he did not have because of us, thank God. Plus he would also have to inject you with his venom." Jaebum explained.

"You all saved me, again. How can I ever repay you?"

"We were hoping you would move in with us" Jinyoung smiled.

"Move in with you?"

"Yes"

"It's no longer safe for you at that apartment, the scent of your blood and that vampire has probably already attracted more vampires." Jaebum stated, his brows furrowed.

"My stuff! Coco! My dog?!" Mark panicked, he couldn't leave her behind. Yugyeom rose from his place on the floor and quickly left the room, only to return minutes later with a white bundle in his arms.

"Coco!" Mark squealed, yes squealed, as the tall boy handed over the precious pet.

"Yes, I'll move in with you" Mark nuzzled into Coco's fur.

"Excellent, we can set up an extra bed in Jackson's room. If you are ok with that of course?"

"Just until we can make the spare room more suitable." Jaebum said. Mark nodded his head, he glanced around to look at Jackson, who smiled brightly at him.

"Hold on.... You all gave blood to me, will I... be a wolf too now"

"Unfortunately, no. You have to be bitten in order for that to happen, and Jaebum is the only one with venom on his fangs. So unless you ask, you won't be a wolf" Jinyoung answered.

"I see, well thank you all for everything you have done" Mark looked all around him.

"Great, now how about you freshen up, I am sure you are wanting to change." Jaebum offered. Mark glanced down at his clothing, still stained with blood and dirt.  
"Yeah... that would be nice"

"Come, I'll find you some clothes to wear" Bambam ushered him up the stairs.

"Make sure you come down for dinner" Jinyoung stated, earning a casual wave of acknowledgment.

"Well.... He took that well" Youngjae piped up.

"He would've taken it better if you two morons didn't break out into a full out brawl." Jinyoung sneered at the two boys who glanced at the floor, like children being scolded, even though they were both older.

"I said sorry... Not that I needed to. Mark was about to pet me, before Jaebum Hyung came in like a wrecking ball" Jackson huffed, only to earn a harsh huff from his leader.

"What did you expect, I wake up and no one is around, Mark is gone and you are in full wolf..." Jaebum growled.

"Enough!" Jinyoung snapped.  
................  
Once Mark had forced Bambam to leave the room so he could dress, Mark sat on his temporary bed in Jackson's room. Jackson had clothes strewn all over the floor, they were spilling out of drawers and the closet, Mark had the urge to tidy it up, but forced himself to resist for now.  
He rubbed a hand over the crease of his elbow, staring at the bruise that had slowly began to form from the needle.

"I have the blood of six werewolves in my veins.... Never thought I would say that ever" Mark mumbled to himself. His fingers ghosted over his neck, where Taemin had sunk his fangs, he bristled at the memory, wanting to erase such a memory.  
Everything came crashing down on him, like a wave of realisation.

"My life is never going to be the same... is it?" He peered down at Coco, who had curled up by his thigh.  
He felt hot, fearful tears build up and gush over his face. His whole world had changed, knowing that such creatures existed and that he had already been attacked twice. He became terrified to think that it could happen again.

"Mark Hyung?" Jackson came in, his eyes swimming with concern.

"I don't know what to do anymore, everyone I know could be one of those things. What do I do? I am so scared" Mark sobbed, pathetically trying to wipe away his tears. Jackson was by his side in seconds, avoiding Coco.

"I can assure you that not everyone you meet will be a vampire, or werewolf. But that will come later. What you do now, is rest and heal. Let us take care of you." Jackson answered. Mark would have retorted at the comment of being taken care of, he was no damsel in distress, but right at that moment he was in their world, clueless, helpless... very much in distress.  
"Thank you. This is a whole new world for me"

"Well I can show you the world" Jackson smirked, Mark gave him a playful shove.

"Aladdin, really?"

"You started it, anyway dinner is done, so let's eat"  
...  
After a hearty meal, full of meats, ramyeon and various dumplings, Mark excused himself in order to shower. The warm water washed over his body, easing his muscles and soothing his mind. After washing his hair and body, he dried himself, picking up clothes that were provided for him once again. This time, courtesy of Bambam. Even though they were supposed to be baggy, they clung to his frame.

He padded into the shared room, only to jump when he spotted Bambam sitting on his bed.

"God Bambam, nearly killed me off" Mark's hand rested on his chest, Bambam smiled cheekily.

"Sorry Hyung.... You look really good" Bambam commented.

"Thanks, a little tight..... Where are the others?" Mark asked as he ruffled a towel on his hair.

"They have gone out, will be back later, hopefully with some of your stuff"

"They have gone back to my apartment"

"Yep. Going to see if they can track that vampire" Bambam smiled. Mark raised a hand to his neck, shuddering at the ghostly feel of Taemin's fangs.

"Hyung?" Bambam rose from the bed to pull Mark's hand away. The red head looked so distant, his eyes unfocused. The younger boy frowned, seeing his Hyung trapped in his memories. Mark's breathing increased as his mind replayed the terror. He couldn't escape, no matter how hard he tried to block it, it was too fresh, too vivid that Mark cried in fear.

Then a warm sensation bloomed on his neck, causing him to snap out of it and gasp when he felt a pair of lips on his skin. He froze in place, but slowly relaxed when he felt the warmth and comfort of the touch. Mark peeled his eyes open, not even remembering when he had closed them, and saw a head of dark hair, with a splash of pink.

"Bambam...." Mark gasped when the young boy began to lick at his skin.

"Bambam what are you doing?" The duo coloured haired boy pulled away, his lips full and red.

"I'm replacing your memory, one that is comforting and full of love" Bambam replied, Mark frowned, he prodded where Bambam was just licking, and he was surprised when he didn't feel the twinge of fear, but heat, welcomed heat.  
Mark could only blush.

"You're so cute, Hyung. I have liked you for a while now." Bambam grinned with mischief.

"Bambam... can I ask you something?" Mark coughed, trying to change the topic. Bambam eagerly nodded his head.

"What Jackson and Jaebum did... Can you all do it?"

"Of course, duh" Bambam beamed.

"So... were you born a wolf?"

"No, only Jaebum, the rest of us were turned, although we are unsure of Jackson."

"Like bitten?"

"Yep"

"By another wolf?"

"Everyone except Jackson, he was forced out of his old pack. But yes we were turned by another wolf like Jaebum. I was bitten by a wolf in Thailand." Bambam answered.

"Only Jaebum can turn people?" Mark felt his curiosity peak.

"You sure ask a lot. Jaebum is what is called an origin wolf. One who is born into this way of life. Jaebum comes from a pure bred family, so he has the venom and the power to do so." Bambam explained.

"I see, I guess that makes sense." Mark nodded. Bambam pulled on Mark's hand, pulling him towards the bed, so they could sit down.

"Mark Hyung, I know this is a lot to take in, it's all new and strange. But I promise we will look after you. Jaebum and Jinyoung are the reason I am still alive, and I know that they will protect you too"

Mark was beginning to see a theme here.

"Thanks... I am just overwhelmed by it all. It will take some getting use to"

"That's understandable, hey how about we go downstairs and watch a movie... or actually" Bambam's eyes darkened, but sparkled at the same time, a tiny hint of a smirk playing on his lips.

"Bambam?" Mark quirked a brow.

"Hyung, I want to help you, I want to erase everything bad that's in your mind" Hands smoothed up and down Mark's arms, before circling around Mark's neck. The red head stiffened slightly.  
Mark clamped his eyes shut as he flinched at the slight tingling of soreness. His whole body shivered, his muscles tightening as they were triggered by the flight or fight response.

"Easy Hyung, just take deep breaths" Bambam cooed, his feather light touches ghosting up and down Mark's neck.  
"And only think of me"


	8. Smell of home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bambam's actions cause severe distress, can Jackson heal what is damaged?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God, I am so sorry for being so late. I turned on my laptop and the bloody thing decided to update without my permission and thus is deleted all of my user files. Thankfully I had my stories on a memorystick, but still... I had to send my laptop away to get things back to normal.

Chapter 8

Warmth blossomed across his cheeks, the sensation that Bambam was only a few inches from his face slightly unnerved him, but he remained rigid in place. The hands found their way into Mark's red hair, the pads of fingertips gently massaging his scalp.  
Mark loosened up slightly, his shoulders relaxing to the touches. The hands continued their little massage, working all over Mark's head before resting at the back, just at the top of his neck.

Lips brushed against the tip of his nose, the scent of strawberries catching his attention, before he felt those plush lips on his own. Bambam worked Mark's lips with gentle caresses, not demanding or forcing, just encouraging and soft. He could feel how uncertain his Hyung was, his body still, although less, tight with anxiety. Bambam climbed onto Mark's lap, straddling him, Mark's hands latched onto his petite waist for support.

The young boy couldn't help the smirk that spread on his lips as he felt Mark tentatively respond to the kiss, his lips now moving. But Bambam kept the slow pace.

Mark didn't know what was happening, well that's a lie, he knew exactly what was going on, but he didn't understand what was going on.

His body tingled as it fought against the trembles caused by the fear of remnants of memories, whilst trying to indulge in the attention he was receiving. But every time that the small, delicate, nimble fingers brushed his neck, he couldn't ignore the sudden spike of vulnerability.

Suddenly he was pushed, his back hitting the bed with a light thud.

Mark gasped, his eyes widening as in Bambam's place was Taemin, sneering down at him. Mark struggled, twisting his body and clawing at the sheet as he tried to crawl away.

"Hyung, Hyung!" Eyes snapped open, focusing immediately on Bambam who was seated on his hips, looking concerned and shocked. Mark's body shook as an uncontrollable sob raked his body.

The younger boy didn't know what to do, he felt terrible for causing such a reaction.

"Mark hyung, I'm so sorry I.... I didn't me-mean to..." Bambam's confidence dwindled rapidly, leaving him whimpering as he tried to think of something to help his Hyung.

"That bastard.... I can still see him.. every time.... I'm sorry Bambam" Mark peered up at the younger.

"I'll go and see if the others are back. You need to sleep more" Bambam climbed off Mark and left the room. The older boy groaned as he threw his arm over his eyes, gnawing on his bottom lip as he tried to ignore the racing of his heart.

"What do I do?"  
........  
Bambam travelled down the stairs, afflicted with emotions. He had tremendously upset Mark, now questioning whether his Hyung could ever trust him again.

"You fucking idiot, you've ruined everything" He growled to himself, his frustration bubbling to the surface. Just as he reached the reached the last step, he heard the lock of the front door, and saw it open, Jaebum being the first to enter.

"Ah, Bambam! Is Mark asleep?" The leader asked, making the boy sniffle.

"Bambam, what's wrong?" Jaebum raised a brow.

"I... I fucked up Hyung" Bambam felt so foolish in front of his Alpha, the rest of the gang piled in, all sharing the same look of concern. Jinyoung was the one to reach out and pull the younger to his chest.

"I thought I was helping, but all I have done is make th-things worse"

Jackson growled lowly in his chest, already having caught the scent of Mark on Bambam. He stormed upstairs to his room, and no one tried to intervene.  
......  
Mark shot up when Jackson entered, his hand reaching to cover his neck, though as soon as he realised who it was, he visibly relaxed, but his hand remained.

"Mark Hyung? Are you ok? Bambam-Ah didn't hurt you did he?" Jackson rolled off his questions.

"No, no he didn't. I just freaked out a little, he was only trying to help"

"But what did he do?" Jackson now stood before his Hyung, eyes bearing down, knowing.

"I was thinking too much, and he thought he could take my mind of things, but unfortunately I was reminded more of what happened" Mark replied.

"He kissed you didn't he?" Jackson deadpanned, making Mark flinch ever so slightly. Mark fidgeted under Jackson's hard gaze, though he knew it wasn't entirely directed towards him.

"I take that as a yes"

The red head nodded, his eyes completely avoiding the blonde.

"Damn it" Jackson hissed.

"Are you... Are you scared?" Jackson asked, his voice low and soft.

"Not of you guys.... no. I'm just scared of... him" Mark had no desire to even mention the monsters' name. Jackson understood, if the crease in his brow was any sign.

"He won't hurt you anymore" Jackson stated.

"I know Jackson, everyone is trying to help me..."

"No, Hyung. You don't understand, I won't let him anywhere near you. I will kill him before that happens." Jackson growled, Mark shivered as he could feel the rumble of the growl through the plush carpet under his feet.

"Jackson.... I know, you will protect me. I just, I can still sense him. I still feel the fear and pain, hear his voice" Mark shuddered.

"It has only just happened recently, it will take time to recover from that. But I will be by your side. I swear on my life" Jackson kneels before his Hyung. He gently peels away the hand that conceals Mark's bite and holds it within his own.

Mark's eyes search Jackson's, all he see's is determination, loyalty and love. The last one making him blush slightly.

"Thank you"

"Don't mention it, anyway we got some of your stuff. We had to tidy up and clean the place. Your neighbour asked what was going on" Jackson said, watching Mark intently.

"What.... What did you say?"

"That you had a family emergency and needed to leave there and then. I tell you Yugyeom is very good at playing the distressed cousin" Jackson chuckled at the memory.

"Wow, ok. Erm thanks for that" Mark smiled, he could just imagine his neighbours face at the sight of all the young, handsome men. The old woman was very.... lively.

"Well anyway, we can sort that out tomorrow. You must be exhausted, and it's late" Jackson said. Mark frowned at the thought of falling asleep again, he feels like he has spent all his time sleeping recently, but after everything that has happened, he couldn't fight against the exhaustion that toyed with his conscious.

"I don't think I have slept so much before" He complained lightly.

"Haha... Yes well, can hardly blame you. I think you are entitled to it after everything that has been going on. And anyway, the rest is good for you." Jackson beamed at him.

"I guess.... Hey Jackson?"

"Yeah?" the blonde piped up.

"Can I... I mean, is it ok... ugh nevermind, it's stupid" Mark huffed as he threw himself backwards onto the bed. He hated how he couldn't get his words out, a trait he has when gets nervous.  
Jackson tilted his head from his place on the floor, looking straight up the lines of Mark's body, he ran his fingers up Mark's forearms as the olders' hands were still trapped.

"Mark Hyung, nothing you say could ever sound stupid. What is it?"

Mark lifted his head up slightly to peer at him, blushing when he saw that Jackson was essentially kneeling between his spread thighs at the edge of the bed.

"Can I... Can you... For God sake! Can you sleep in my bed with me?" Mark rushed, closing his eyes as he felt embarrassment rush to his face.  
He heard a chuckle, then heard the sound of feet padding across the carpet, a flick of a switch,then he felt the bed dip as Jackson knelt beside him. He stared up at the younger, taking in his strong form, the room was now plunged into darkness, making Jackson and dark figure above him before suddenly he was being manhandled under the covers, Jackson climbing in next to him. They both chuckled.

"Is this what you wanted?" Jackson asked softly. Mark could only nod. He hadn't considered how tightly their bodies would be pressed together as they were in a single bed. Jackson's arm was draped over his waist, his chest pressed to Mark's right arm. so Mark turned on his side, his back now against Jackson's front. It was a more intimate position, but it gave more room and Mark secretly enjoyed spooning, and Jackson surprisingly made a great big spoon.

"mmm this is nice" Jackson hummed as he nuzzled the back of Mark's neck, just where his hairline reached point. Jackson took a deep breath, inhaling Mark's scent.

"Jackson?" mark felt a little uncomfortable at the gesture, but he couldn't deny how good it felt to have Jackson's warm breath dance across his skin.

"Sorry Hyung, you smell good. It's a wolf thing" Jackson murmured.

"Oh right, I see. To recognise me by smell?" Mark inquired. He felt the rumble of a chuckle through his back.

"Hyung, I could match your scent after the first day we met. This is more of a comfort thing. Your scent is so warm and cosy" Jackson took another inhale.

"How do I smell then?"

"Like cinnamon and gingerbread and fire, like an open fire place in winter" Jackson answered.

"Wow, specific much" Mark giggled. Jackson tightened his hold on Mark's waist.

"You just smell like home"

"Jackson..." Mark turned to look over his shoulder, the light from the hallway under the door doing little to illuminate the room. But Mark could have sworn he saw those dark eyes flash gold in the low light.

"Go to sleep Hyung" Jackson spoke softly, yawning as he did so.

"Right, goodnight Jackson" Mark said as he snuggled into the sheets.

"Goodnight, Hyung" Jackson smiled when he felt Mark had already succumbed to sleep. He placed a gentle kiss at the back of the red head's nape.

"I will always protect you"  
.................  
The hour waas just past three AM, when Mark woke with a start, his heart pounding and chest heaving. His eyes darted around the dark room, not even remembering when someone turned the hall light off. He felt something solid pressed against his back and peered over to see Jackson's back. Having tossed and turned during the night, they were now back to back. Mark licked his lips, he needed to do two things; one, to go to the toilet and two, get something to quench his dry throat.

As carefully and quietly as he could, he climbed out of the bed, over Jackson, cussing mentally when the blonde stirred and mumbled incoherent groans. He tip toed out of the room and down the dark hallway to the bathroom.

After relieving himself, he padded down the stairs towards the kitchen, he flicked the light on and then proceeded to the fridge, he opened it's door and grabbed the half pint of milk. When he closed the door, he jumped out of his skin when he caught a glimpse of a huge beast outside the patio doors. He almost dropped the milk when the beast spotted him; bright, golden eyes widening in alarm.

"Oh my God!" Mark yelped, the wolf shook it's head quickly, and began to shift in shape and size, soon leaving a panting Jinyoung outside.

"Hyung, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you was up, I saw the light on and thought Youngjae had snuck down for snacks again" Jinjoung rambled.

"No, you just startled me that's all, I wasn't expecting that" Mark breathed. Jinyoung placed his hands on Mark's shoulders.

"Come sit down, I will grab your drink" Jinyoung said as he shuffled Mark around to sit on one of the stools by the counter, also taking the milk from Mark.

"Thanks"

"So milk eh? Can't sleep?" Jinyoung queried as he poured the milk into a glass.

"Just dreams" Mark replied, Jinyoung hummed in understanding. He brought the glass over to Mark, who accepted it gratefully.

"So why were you up and.... wolfed out?" Mark cringed at his own wording, feeling stupid for saying such a thing. Jinyoung simply laughed.

"We call it shifting, or changing. But anyway... None of the others know, but I sneak out, to erm.... Night watch I guess"

"You mean you do a patrol?"

"Exactly, just for a couple of hours. To put my mind at ease"

"You have to be careful at night, Jinyoung-ah" Mark softly scolded.

"Hyung... I may not be the biggest wolf, but I'm still a over six foot wolf, I think I will be fine" Jinyoung smiled fondly at Mark's concern.

" I guess...... And even Jaebum doesn't know you do this?"

"No, it would only make him feel guilty and make him feel like he'll have to do it to. He already does so much for us already" Jinyoung smiled warmly.

"You love him" Mark blurted out, making both men blush furiously.

"Ha-ha hyung, yes I do, but I love them all. We all love each other." Jinyoung stated.

"That sounds nice" Mark sighed as he sipped his milk.

"We all love you to, Mark hyung. I know Bambam was over zealous in revealing his emotions, but he is young. But we do all love you" Jinyoung placed his hand on Mark's knee, the warmth seeping from it.

"How... can you all be ok with loving the same person? I mean, I don't even know how to say it.... Are you all together?" Mark quizzed, but he didn't meet Jinyoung's gaze.

"It's a pack thing, we have a bond that connects us deeply. We can have partners outside the wolf pack, but we generally keep to ourselves, until you came along, then we all decided... that we wanted you to be apart of us all. But, being in a pack is like a family...Albeit a sexually driven family.... that sounds bad.... Jaebum explains it better I swear"  
"That's a powerful bond." Mark commented.

Jinyoung chuckled, the two sat there idly chattering, when Mark began to drift, slumping over the counter. Jinyoung smiled fondly at the elder, before picking him up and carrying him upstairs. Gently and carefully he kicked on Jackson's door, the blonde immediately opening it. His eyes fell on Mark's form.  
The blonde simply quirked a brow.

"He couldn't sleep and didn't want to wake you. I was up" Jinyoung answered the silent question. Jackson furrowed his brows more, but took the red head from Jinyoung's arms.

"Goodnight"

Jackson grunted, he wasn't very good with being woken up so early. He closed the door and then carried Mark to his bed, laying him down softly and crawling in after him. He wrapped his arms possessively around him, tightly pulling him against him, earning a soft moan. Jackson nuzzled the boys neck, taking in his scent once more, before falling into a deep sleep.

End chapter 8


	9. Wolf sitting and licks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is cooped up at the Wolf's den. And he learns a new thing everyday.

Chapter nine

Morning arrived, the first rays of sun going unnoticed by the sleeping form of Mark. Mark groaned when he heard the birds singing outside, turning in his bed to snuggle into the warmth that embraced him.  
A groan woke him up, his eyes snapping open. He was met with a face full of chest. Mark flicked his gaze up to see the serene face of Jackson, still lost to the world of dreams. Mark was confused, not remembering returning to the bedroom, but he was with Jinyoung, so he quickly concluded that the Motherly member of the "pack?" must've carried him back. Calming down, Mark took this time to watch the blonde and take in the boy's features in the rising sun light.  
For someone who had the personality and energy of a bouncy, hyper child/puppy, Jackson had a very mature face. It was youthful and flawless, soft skin taunt over high cheekbones and strong jawline. Lips that were plump and pink, and a nose that looked like it was sculpted to perfection. Even the boy's eyebrows were spectacularly perfect. And don't even get him started on the hair; hair so fluffy, you could lose your fingers in it.  
Jackson wore his emotions on his sleeves, his face always conveyed how he felt, and Mark, right now in that moment, could enjoy how Jackson looked so calm and at ease with the world. And then there were his eyes, so deep and rich in colour, that it was always a shock when they flashed gold. Mark could just stare at them, drown in them.

"Have I got something on my face?" Jackson chuckled sleepily, Mark blinked, then blushed when he realised that he had been caught.

"No-No.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" Mark stammered. Jackson simply chuckled again as he pulled Mark closer, if that was even possible.

"Mmmm... Could definitely get used to waking up like this every morning" Jackson yawned. The red head remained silent for a few moments, enjoying the safety he felt in the blondes embrace. But the moment was broken when a knock on the door caused Mark to scramble out of Jackson's hold, and said wolf groaned and whimpered at the loss.

"What do you want Jae?" Jackson asked, slightly annoyed. Mark raised a brow in question.

"Jaebum hyung said that breakfast will be ready soon, and that he want's to talk to us all" Indeed it was Youngjae's voice that slithered through the door.

"Alright, be down soon" Jackson dismissed the other.

"How... How did you know it was Youngjae-ah?"

"First, I could smell him; he smells like peppermint. And secondly, he has a very specific knock" Jackson answered as he rose to a sit. He stretched out his body, cracking his neck.

"So you all smell different to each other?" Mark asked, trying to not chuckle at how animal that was.

"Of course, it's how we identify each other. Yugyeom smells like Earth after it rains. Bambam, although he wears shit tonnes of perfumes, smells like sweet fruit, mostly strawberries. Jinyoung smells like lavender, and Jaebum smells like.... the wild I guess, it's hard to describe; like the forest, with a tiny hint of dark chocolate."

"What do you smell like? Because sorry right now you smell like sweat" Mark chuckled cheekily. Jackson squawked and flung a pillow at the elders head.

"That's because I haven't washed yet! And to the others, it depends. They don't have such a strong sense of smell like me. But one day I can smell like maple syrup, the next day I could be hot like spices. Depends on my moods" Jackson barks out a laugh.

"But you hyung, have the best scent, I really like it" Jackson said as he rose from the bed.

"Thanks..."

"Come on, let's get ready for breakfast"  
...............  
The two joined Jaebum and the rest at the kitchen table, Bambam and Yugyeom already scoffing down toast and bacon. Youngjae quietly munched on his cereal, while Jinyoung had a bowl of porridge.

Jaebum's back was turned, his attention on the coffee maker, only turning to acknowledge the arrival of the two when Mark's chair squeaked on the laminate floor.

"Morning Hyung, hope bacon, eggs and toast is good enough" Jaebum beamed.

"That sounds brilliant" Mark smiled, he chuckled when he herd tiny barking, Coco padded towards them, tail wagging happily behind.

"Have you had your breakfast already?" Coco yapped in response, tongue lolling out  
.  
"Here you go" Jaebum placed his and Jackson's plate in front of them.

"Wow, this looks and smells amazing" Mark was already drooling at the smell of the bacon.

"Eat up guys" Jaebum instructed as he sat down to indulge in his own breakfast. Everyone fussed over their food, the two youngest stealing each others, whilst Jinyoung in a motherly fashion, scolded them.

"So, what was is that you needed to talk about?" Mark asked, shooting his gaze at Jaebum as he scooped up an egg into his watering mouth. The oldest wolf nodded, wiping his lips.

"Well, it's the time of year, where our youngest have to return to their education." Jaebum stated, only to be interrupted by groans from said youngest.

"Ugh, why oh why did we choose to take this course? We are all older then the student" Bambam groaned into his hands.

"Yeah, we shouldn't even be at college" Yugyeom added.

"What? Then why are you?" Mark asked.

"Because they flunked their last year... It was either they chose a course, or we enrol them to retake the whole year." Jinyoung spoke up. Bambam wailed, his "brothers" and himself was at least two years older then the students in their courses, that called for a lot of unwanted or needed attention.

"So... what about you guys?"

"I work at the gym, an instructor. Also help with Jinyoungs dance classes" Jackson replied.

"And Jaebum, being a part of one of the few Pure families, is eternally rich. How and why, who knows. But Jaebum likes to help at a little cat shelter" Jinyoung decided to add, smiling when he saw that he had made their leader blush.

"-cough- Anyway, what I am trying to say is that you will be alone some days, or we can try to figure out a system, where one of us stays with you"

".... So.. babysit me?" Mark quipped in, a slight snip to his tone; but Jaebum instantly caught it.

"That's not what I mean, look Hyung, that vampire can be out there looking for you, just waiting for you. And we are the only ones who can stop him" Jaebum said, the others watched as Mark sighed, his shoulders sinking.

"But I can't just stay in here, you have jobs or school, I need to do something" Mark huffed, Jinyoung reached over, cupping Mark's hands in his.

"We will figure something out, but for now please, bear with it" Jinyoung smiled tenderly. Mark nodded, though he wasn't happy about it.

"Now that's settled, today Youngjae will be here" Jaebum said, finality in his voice.

"What?! Why?!" The two youngest of the the three cried out.

"Because, Youngjae has already passed his exam for todays lessons" Jaebum growled.

"But math and computer science is so hard...." Bambam whined.

"Just shut up and eat, before you make yourselves late." Jinyoung interrupted. Huffing childishly, Bambam and Yugyeom eat their breakfast before trudging upstairs.

"You wouldn't think they were twenty" Jackson laughed.

"You rarely act twenty three, Jackson" Youngjae snickered.

"Yah!"

Mark merely watched in silence as Jackson playfully scolded Youngjae, feeling completely put out by the entire situation he has now found himself in. Jinyoung eyed up his Hyung from across the table, sensing the oppressive aura that was digging into Mark's shoulders. Suddenly an idea struck him.

"Hyung, you are from America right?" He asked, bringing the red heads attention to him.

"Yeah..." Mark tilted his head.

"Well, Youngjae here needs a little extra help with his English. I was wondering, if maybe you could..."

"You want me to help?"

"Oh my God! can you help me please!" Youngjae broke away from his conversation with Jackson.

"Erm sure" Mark nodded.

"Excellent, now if you excuse us, we have to go" Jinyoung rose, clearing his plate and then left.

"Youngjae, a quick word" Jaebum nodded to the back door, Youngjae was immediately by his side. There was suddenly the sound of feet thundering down the stairs, Bambam and Yugyeom flailing to put on their shoes.

"Yah! You're still here!" Jackson squawked.

"We're going! We're going!" Yugyeom panted as he flung on his bag and ran out of the door, Bambam behind him.

"Silly brats...... ACK I need to go to!" Jackson wolfed down his food, and soon it was just Mark at the table. Everything happened so fast, it felt like he was in a daze. Youngjae and Jaebum returned, the youngster taking his place by Mark.

"I must leave as well, call if you need anything. And Youngjae, remember what we talked about" Jaebum said as he grabbed his jacket and was out the door.

"So... Just you and me, Hyung" Youngjae smiled.

"What did Jaebum-ah talk to you about?" Mark jumped right to the point, not seeing the reasoning behind the elder wolf dragging Youngjae out. Youngjae gaped at him, stunned, but he tried to smile it off.

"Just wolf stuff, Hyung. Anyway, can you please help me with my English now?" Youngjae pressed, flashing a bright smile that caused his eyes to crease into crescent shapes.

"Fine, what are you having trouble with?"  
.......  
Turns out the young wolf was struggling a lot, from spelling to pronunciation.

"No Youngjae, two, as in two of those. It's spelt with a W"

"But it sounds exactly the same as too" Youngjae whined.

"It may sound it, but it means different things, like the words where and wear. As in where are my shoes? Or what jumper should I wear? Sounds the same, but has different spelling and meaning." Mark explained, Youngjae groaned as he lent his head on the table.

"English gives me a headache"

"You'll get the hang of it" Mark smiled encouragingly. He watched as Youngjae continued to write, then scribble, then correct himself. The sound of pen on paper was the only sound in the room, and Mark couldn't help his mind wandering to the world outside.  
Sighing, he stood and walked into the kitchen area, grabbing a glass and filling it with water. He leaned against the counter, facing the patio doors, watching the wind stir the leaves in the trees. He longed to feel the cool breeze on his skin, to get a taste of fresh oxygen. So placing the glass aside, he headed for the door, his hand barely touching the handle when suddenly Youngjae was before him, his eyes wide with panic.

"You can't go outside!" He cried.

"What? Why not? I just want some fresh air" Mark frowned.

"No, Jaebum told me to make sure you stay inside" Youngjae stated.

"He can't keep me locked in here! I am not a prisoner!" Mark cried in return, his anger rising.

"Wait.... Is that what Jaebum was talking to you about? Keeping me in here against my will?"

"I'm sorry Hyung, please, we are doing this for your own good" Youngjae begged.

"You can't keep me in here!"

"Please don't make me disobey my Alpha!" Youngjae finally yelled, tears fresh on his cheeks. Mark was stunned into silence, watching as the younger boy trembled.

"Jaebum Hyung, gave me an Alpha command, I can't disobey, it's the most sacred thing to a wolf. If I disobey, I would be showing disrespect to him, and he would have to punish me. Please don't force him to hurt those he cares about, he hates punishing us" Youngjae sobbed.  
Mark pulled Youngjae into his chest, running his fingers though his dark hair.

"I'm sorry little Jae, I didn't realise. Please forgive me" Mark cooed, Youngjae nuzzled into Mark's neck, the elder choosing to ignore the wetness that fell onto his skin. The young wolf gripped tightly onto his Hyung's shirt, inhaling deeply as he tried to calm down.

"You smell nice, Hyung" Youngjae commented as he pressed his face deep into Mark's collarbone.

"Thanks, Jackson said the same" Mark flushed red as he felt a different type of wetness sweep over his flesh.

"And taste good to" Youngjae half heartedly moaned, but he pulled away quickly, his eyes wide.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry, I didn't...." But Mark hushed him before he could set himself off into another panic.

"It's fine, how about we chill on the couch?" Mark offered, the younger nodded and led the elder back into the lounge.

The rest of the day was spent in quiet company, Mark sprawled on the couch with Youngjae lounging on top of him. The younger boy's face tucked into the crook of Mark's neck, where he continued to inhale the calming scent, combined with Mark's fingers combing through his wild hair.  
Mark tried to ignore the occassional kittenish licks that swept over his collarbone, reminding himself that it helped the younger. But he audibly gulped when the licks became more frequent.

"Youngjae..." Mark muttered.

"Sorry..." The younger looked up, his cheeks flushed and lips moist from his licking.  
"Can I ask.... Why you are licking me?"

"It's a wolf thing" Youngjae smiled timidly.

"There's an awful lot of wolf things, I don't know. I feel so out of place, like I hardly know you at all" Mark sighed.

"That's not true, you are one of us, maybe not a wolf, but you belong here." Youngjae perked up.

"I'm sorry about the wolf stuff, Jaebum Hyung will explain though." Mark simply nodded quietly. Youngjae then crawled to straddle the elders hips, a deep blush dusting his cheeks. The red head quirked a brow at the sudden position.  
"Jae?"

"Mark, do you think.... If it will be ok if you can... do it back?" Youngjae averted his eyes.

"Do it back? You mean..... lick you?"

Youngjae nodded, Mark simply stared at the younger boy, feeling uncertain but slowly feeling more guilty the more dejected Youngjae looked.

"Ok..."

"Ok?"

"Yeah..." Mark tried to give an assured smile, and it seemed to work as Youngjae beamed down at him before leaning over him, bearing his throat. The red head stared at the expanse of skin, not entirely certain of what he should do or if it was a good idea; But with a gentle tug in his hair, he leant up and gave a small, gentle swipe of his tongue.  
Youngjae whimpered above him, and Mark continued. He began to put pressure into his licks, especially on the jugular where Youngjae seemed to quiver and squirm the most.

"Ma-Mark" Youngjae whimpered.

"Too much?" Mark asked as he pulled away.

"No, no it was great. If you were a wolf, we would be mating by now" Youngjae giggled, this time causing Mark to blush.

"Wh-What?"

"You two were basically scenting each other" Jaebum's voice rumbled, startling the two on the couch.

"Hyung! Jaebum!" The two screeched, Jaebum chuckled as he shook his head.

"Scenting?" mark asked.

"It's as it sounds, wolves scent one another, masking each others scent with their own. We do as a sign of comfort, or to make our potential mates unattainable to others, basically letting other wolves know you already belong to each other" Jaebum explained.

"Youngjae!" Mark flushed, Youngjae giggled again.

"Don't worry, we were doing it for comfort. We would have to bite each other in order for the scenting to become intimate" Youngjae assured.

"Though now, you only smell like Youngjae, which I for one am not ok with, let alone what the others will feel." Jaebum's eyes flashed gold, before turning dark, Mark gulped as the Alpha approached with purpose. The red head was sure this was going to be an eventful afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long delay, since last time I posted, a lot of stuff has happened (Now recently single after two years) And work has been hectic, and I just have had no motivation to write, never feeling happy with what I do. But I hope this pleases a few people.  
> Thank you x


	10. All in the scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark has still got a lot to learn about his friends, as they start to display behavior that isn't good for his health. Also a visit from an unwanted acquaintance returns.

Chapter 10  
All in the scent

Mark had absolutely no idea how he got into this situation, well that's not all that true, but he was still baffled by the fact that Youngjae was suddenly replaced by Jaebum, the youngest of all three seemingly removing himself to sit on the other side of the room. Now, Jaebum had strewn his body, rather sensually over Mark's, the Alpha's bulkier frame completely shadowing Mark's slender form. Mark whimpered when Jaebum tucked his face into the junction of Mark's neck, inhaling his scent, there was something more intimidating about Jaebum's approach and the red head could only come to the conclusion of it being because Jaebum is the Alpha wolf, and thus oozed an authority and dominance that Mark found himself trembling under; though not a wolf, he had the urge to completely surrender himself under Jaebum.

But the leader simply chuckled as he nuzzled Mark's neck. He easily recognised the act of submission when Mark tilted his head, baring his throat more. The Alpha wasted no time in nipping at the tender flesh, eliciting a high pitched squeak from the elder.

"Steady Mark, one might think you're a wolf already" Jaebum smirked when Mark huffed but still clenched his long, slender fingers into his shirt in an attempt to pull his body closer.

The red head tried to hold back his moans when he felt Jaebum's tongue swirling and pressuring against his pulse, his eyes fluttering closed as a deep heat surged into the front of his mind, causing him to groan.

Jaebum put his whole weight on Mark's body then, pinning him to the couch, the Alpha's mind taken over by his wolf's instincts and desire, he barely registered his hips grinding down onto Mark's own.

Both hissed at the contact, Mark beginning to squirm under Jaebum's weight.

"Jaebum-ah..... please" Mark huffed as the heat from his head and the added warmth of the Alpha's body made his head spin.

"Hyung?" Youngjae's voice was just above a whimper, but Jaebum either didn't hear or refused to as he started to suck a bruise into Mark's flesh.

"Im Jaebum, what the hell do you think you are doing?!" A voice cut through the tense atmosphere, pulling Jaebum out of his trance like state, forcing him to snap up and leap onto his feet. Jinyoung was standing behind the couch, a look of fury and concern etched into his sharp eyes.

"I-I ... shit... Mark, please..... I'm sorry" Jaebum stuttered before ripping his shirt off and running through the back doors.

"Pffft Alpha's" Jinyoung scoffed but he immediately turned his attention to Mark, who loooked completely out of it, eyes hazed and unfocused.

"Mark hyung?" Jinyoung ran round to the front of the couch, and knelt by the elders side.

"What happened?"

"I... scented him first, then Jaebum hyung came home..." Youngjae admitted, Jinyoung cussed mentally.

"Two scentings in one go? That has probably overwhelmed him, especially after Jaebum, Mark's body couldn't take the over stimulation"

"But Hyung is human...?"

"He is, but don't forget he has all of our blood in his system, six wolves. There is bound to be a reaction. His blood responded to the stimuli and then Jaebum's dominance triggered the wolf instincts, making Mark submit subconsciously" Jinyoung answered.

"So....... Mark is being controlled by our blood?"

"Not controlled, no. Influenced. But today has been too much for him. Help me take him to Jackson's room" Jinyoung said as he made to pick up Mark. Youngjae helped by clearing the path up the stairs, Jinyoung being careful to not hit Mark's head on the wall. The trio got to Jackson's room, when Jinyoung paused.

"Hyung?" Youngjae tilted his head.

"Jackson's scent will be all over the room, it would suffocate Mark hyung. Is the spare room at least decent for tonight?"

"I'll check" Youngjae ran down the corridor.

"Mark hyung, I'm sorry we have put you through all this."

Mark groaned as he blinked his bleary eyes. He peered up at the blank ceiling, the room itself was sparse of any personality, though traces of decorating could be seen. He lay in a small single bed, a bed he quickly recognised as the one he woke up in when he arrived here. The room was in dim darkness, the lamp to his side giving off little light.  
"How did I get here?" Mark questioned as he tried to remember, he shifted to his side, his shirt crumpled.

"What happened?!" He could hear Jackson's voice roar, loud and clear downstairs.

"Jackson Hyung you need to calm down" Jinyoung smoothed over, trying to calm a situation that Mark has no idea was happening.

"Where's Jaebum? Why does it smell of his dominance all over the place? Where is Mark? Why does Youngjae smell like him?" Jackson rapid fired.

"If you shut up for a second, I can explain. God all of you Alpha's are the same"

"Do not speak to me like that, I am your Hyung!"

"Hyung or not, you need to settle!"

Mark tried to sit up on the edge of the bed, but he swooned when the heat burst behind his eyes, causing him to gasp loudly.  
"Mark?!"

Thunderous footsteps rushed towards the room, the door opening quickly and loudly as it collided with the wall. Mark whimpered at the sight of a flustered Jackson, who has quite obviously just returned from the gym. Sweat coated his skin in a thin layer, his hair sticking to his forehead attractively. Mark felt a new rush of heat overcome his body, making his collapse backwards and twist on the bed.

"Jackson don't even think about it! He has already been scented twice, your scent will only make him more ill" Jinyoung appeared soon after. Jackson growls deep in his throat, but Jinyoung refuses to back down.

"You know it will hurt him more, you don't want to cause him more pain"

The blonde deflated, his shoulders saggin as he released a deep, long breath.

"Alright, I'm sorry... I wasn't expecting... This. It hit me as soon as I walked in"

 

"That's ok, but now please, let me handle this. Mark Hyung needs time to adjust" Jinyoung smiled lightly, he was pleased that Jackson had some level of understanding and a greater love for the red head.

"Ok... Ok, I will.... I will be in the bathroom, showering" Jackson gave one more look towards Mark, before leaving.  
"Well, that went as well as I expected" Jinyoung shook his head.

"Jinyoung-ah, what is happening?"

"Oh Hyung, it's nothing to be concerned about, just something us wolves have to be careful with"

"What?" Mark lay flat on the bed, eyes closing in tiredness.

"When we transfused our blood, it's only logical that some wolf seeped in. You're not turning, before you panic. But our blood mixing with yours, has kind of had an mutation effect. Mostly your senses and behaviour. When Youngjae scented you and you scented him back, did it make you feel calm?"

"At some point, it was weird at the start though"

"Of course, here let me show you something" Jinyoung padded across the room, he pulled at his shirts collar, exposing his collarbone. He then pointed to the point where neck curves into shoulder.

"This is our scent gland, when pressured either by licking, biting or a simple touch, it releases a pheromone, in different situations it can release certain scents. In this case, it released a calming pheromone, now when Jaebum Hyung did it, he released a scent we call dominance and it did just that, did it make you want to submit to him?"  
Mark blushed as he nodded.

"That was because he was being stupid and tried to cover Youngjae's scent, and this overpowered and now has made you ill, because you are human"  
Mark nodded his head, letting all the new information sink in.  
"So... Why was Jackson upset?"

Jinyoung smiled sadly at the elder.

"Jackson is different, he was an Alpha of his old pack, and when he joined ours he had to submit to Jaebum. And well he really likes you a lot, so when he smelt Jaebum's scent all over you, his Alpha's side flared up"

"Alpha? Can turned wolves be Alpha's? Bambam said you guys weren't sure of Jackson"

"We know little. The Maknae's know less. But yes, it all depends on what you were like before you were turned" 

"Why did he leave his old pack?"

"Again... That's his place to tell you"

"Fair enough, will all of you want to...... scent me?" Mark gestured to himself.

"Eventually, now that it has started, I'd say give it a few more days and you will have all our scents on you" Jinyoung smiled.

"Right..."

"Don't worry about it for now, just get some rest."

"Ok"  
...............  
Jackson was outside the door, further down the hallway, the blonde regarded Jinyoung as he left the room, subtly sniffing at his scent.

"How is he?" He asked when he assured himself that the younger wolf had not scented the human.

"Exhausted, naturally. I know you want to see him, but if you accidentally scent him, it could do serious harm, he's not a wolf, Hyung"

"Are you sure you should be telling me that?" Jackson growled.

"Don't, just don't. Arguing is not going to sort this out, we need to think about this and with Mark's consent, make a plan. He has been through too much shit already, and now this. Let me talk to Jaebum, you two would only cause a confrontation." Jinyoung scolded.

"Because we're Alpha's?" Jackson gritted.

"That... And the fact that you are still a separate Alpha, I know you want Mark all to yourself, and if things were different sure, but we all care for him, and unless he says otherwise, we all will take care of him." And with those words, Jinyoung left Jackson standing in the corridor.

"A separate Alpha..." Jackson shook his head, he gave a huge, defeated sigh and disappeared to his room.  
.........  
Later that night, Mark stirred awake, again being met by darkness, but he felt uncomfortable, something was wrong. Laying still as possible, Mark tried to calm himself, something stirred outside, movement that seemed off beat to the rhythm of the leaves blowing in the wind.

"Jinyoung?" Mark thought, he quietly crept out of his bed, tip-toeing towards the window that was between the two single beds. The red head stared out into the night, it was complete darkness and with no light shining internally or externally, Mark could not see anything. But his body continued to tingle with anticipation, there was definitely something out there. Mark remained silent as he looked out, his breath fogging up the glass.

"Mark"

Mark flinched, startled, when he heard an eerie voice, it was familiar and it shook him to his core.

"I've found you" The voice was clearer; shaken, Mark frantically looked outside, this time caught it, red, a pair of red eyes watching from the shadows. Mark screamed, jumping back from the window, tripping over his own feet, he scrambled back until he collided with the wall.  
The house came alive with the chorus of yelling voices, a stampede rushing into Mark's room.

"Hyung!" They all cried, Jinyoung was the first to the red heads side, cradling his face in his hands.

 

"Hyung, what happened?"

Mark only stuttered and stammered, unable to control his body as it went into overdrive.

"Mark hyung, you need to calm down" Jaebum tried to assert some control, hoping his aura would calm his hyung.  
"He-he was out there" Mark whimpered.

"What?!" Jackson growled.

"I heard him, in my head.... he said he found me... then-then I saw his eyes.... outside" Mark was on the edge of crying as he pointed out the window.

"Shit" Bambam cussed. Jinyoung wrapped his arms tightly around Mar, bringing him close. Jaebum was stock still, his inner wolf howling with rage that the blood sucker, who had harmed his family, had even dared to return.

"Bambam, Youngjae and Jinyoung stay with Mark" Jaebum's voice was clear and deep, even the human Mark could tell that this was an Alpha's order, there was no room for argument.  
"Yugyeom, Jackson, we will go and look for this bastard"  
Jackson never looked so furious, his eyes continuously flickering gold. Yugyeom was no better as he rolled his shoulders.

"Let's go" Jaebum barked, he opened the window and jumped, followed by the other two. Bambam got up to shut it, locking it after them. Howls soon alerted them that the three had shifted and were now on the hunt.

"That blood sucker, certainly has some balls to come this close" the young wolf huffed as he stalked back to the others. Mark still clung to Jinyoung, sobbing quietly.

"Let's move him to my room" Jinyoung said as he moved to stand, bringing Mark with him. The trio navigated the corridors all the way to Jinyoung's room. The eldest wolf led Mark to his bed, laying him down and tucking him in.

"Hopefully my scent isn't too strong for you right now. I'll go on patrol, you both keep close to him, keep an eye on the windows." Jinyoung ordered as he shrugged off his sleep wear. The two younger wolves nodded, Bambam setting on the end of the ed, whilst Youngjae sat on the floor.  
Jinyoung left the two wolves with Mark, deciding to exit via the back entrance of the house.

"I really can't believe that asshole would come here" Bambam snarled.

"Same, I mean... He must've known wolves lived here.... why risk it?" Youngjae asked.

"Because he is cocky and stupid. Thinks he can hurt Hyung again, well he's wrong" Bambam sneered, the two became silent at the sound of wet sniffles from beneath the duvet.  
"Hyung?" Youngjae knelt on the floor, trying to peak under the duvet to see his Hyung. Mark trembled under the sheets, his eyes scrunched shut, but he could still see the red eyes that had scorned through the darkness, taunting him.

"Don't worry, HYung. Jaebum and the others will chase him off, he wouldn't dare take on three wolves alone." Bambam soothed. But still the human whimpered, making the two young wolves whine as they struggled to ease the human.  
"He doesn't feel safe" Youngjae concluded.

"If only we were in our wolf forms, we would have been able to sense the blood sucker....." He scolded himself in his mind. He then perked up and rose to his feet, shedding his clothes causing Bambam to glare at him quizzically.

"What are you doing?" He asked, but the wolf didn't answer, he simply turned, his body hunching over until he was on all fours. Mark peeked from under the duvet when he heard the sound of bone twisting and the soft whimpers of his younger friend, but in his place stood a grey wolf, with black streaks going down it's muzzle and back. The wolf padded over to the bed and then proceeded to carefully climb on, ignoring how the bed creaked under it's paws.

"Youngjae- hyung!" Bambam snipped, but a whine from the wolf made the dual coloured hair boy go silent, in understanding.  
Soon Bambam joined, throwing his clothes to the floor and shifting, with a little more ease then Youngjae. His wolf was smaller, more agile looking, a beautiful chestnut brown.  
The human would have laughed at the sight of two horse sized wolves, trying to fit on the double bed, if he wasn't caught in the center of it.  
"Hey you two, steady!" Mark yelped as he quickly shifted to the middle. The two hefty animals had little to no grace as they crawled to his sides, curling around him.  
The heat had already begun to become unbearable after five minutes of the close proximity of the two furry heaters, Mark began to sweat profusely, so he tried, in vain, to kick the covers off. The two wolves tilts their heads in puppy fashion confusion.

"I'm hot"  
Bambam had the nerve to snort, which sounded like a laugh, Youngjae panting along side him.

"It's not funny" Finally Mark managed to make it on top of the duvet, sighing as his legs felt cooler. But he frowned when he felt how slick they were with sweat.  
"Ugh, fucking gross" He groaned as he sat up and wiped his thighs and behind his knees. He huffed as he fell back, knowing he would have to put up with it for tonight. Too scared to open the window or travel down the dark corridor. He felt movement to his left, but shrugged it off as Youngjae getting comfortable, until he felt something wet slide up his leg.

"What the fuck?!" He almost screamed, Bambam's head snapping up at Mark's distress. Youngjae was lapping up Mark's calve, his tongue curling behind his knee, Mark froze as he eyed the sharp fangs that would occasionally appear after every lick. Bambam huffed, trying to nudge Youngjae's head away with his own snout.  
The human shivered as he felt the tell tale signs of slobber on his skin, feeling slightly grossed out, but amused as the young wolves yipped and argued between themselves. Bambam proved victorious after a few moments, turning his golden gaze to Mark, he nudged the red head in his chest, prompting Mark to lay back.

"It's too hot with both of you on the bed" Mark complained. The wolves whined, reluctance in their eyes, not wanting to leave Mark's side. The heated calm was pierced by a rapture of howls, followed by a high pitched screech, almost like chalk on a blackboard. Mark instantly gripped a hand full of fur in both hands, tensing immediately.  
Youngjae bared his fangs, growling lowly. The two beasts kept their keen gaze on the window.  
The red head felt his chest constrict as panic nestled deep within. His breathing fastened as images of the vampire and blood, emerged. Bambam whined and whimpered as he realised what was happening to Mark. The chestnut wolf pressed his body closer to Mark, hoping his presence would at least settle Mark's nerves. The fingers in his fur tightened, to the point Bambam feared his fur would be ripped out, but he remained unmoving.  
Mark wondered, in his hazy panic stricken mind, if the others were ok? Did they come across Taemin? Are they hurt? These thoughts swirled and congealed, weighing heavy and suffocating him.

"I'm.... I'm scared" He admitted, the two wolves flattened their ears against their skulls in despair, hating to see their usually calm and collected hyung so shaken.  
Youngjae grunted, Bambam nodding his head as he curled his body around Mark's, so the human's back was pressed up against his haunches. Mark couldn't recall if it was the heat from the body behind him or the rhythmic sounds and motions of the wolf's breathing; but Mark found himself being lulled to sleep, crimson eyes forgotten, only to be replaced by molten gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who has read and commented on this work. Love you all my little cubs.


	11. The worth of life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After last nights events, Mark fears for his friends lives, though they don't.

Chapter 11  
Search in bonds

Morning rose, a chill hanging in the dawning air. Mark huddled in on himself, groaning in his sleep as he was surrounded by warmth. He stirred from his slumber as his source of heat shifted behind him, making him uncomfortable as something dug into the center of his back. Peeling tired eyes open, Mark to to contain himself when he came face to face with a long, fang filled, brown muzzle. His body frozen as he tried to recall what happened the previous night.  
"Bambam-Ah?" He whispered, the wolf's ears flicked forward to the sound, golden eyes opening to peer into his own.  
"So.... You stayed a wolf all night?" Mark felt ridiculous for talking to s wolf, but as said wolf nodded, Mark simply concluded in his sleep induced mind, that he had finally gone crazy.  
"Have the others returned yet?" Mark asked, Bambam shook his head, choosing to lay his head on Mark's lap.  
"I hope they're ok, I would hate it if they got hurt because of me" Mark peered down at his hands. Youngjae snorted, and if he had eyebrows, Mark could imagine them being furrowed.  
"I'm not worth you risking yourselves" Mark said dejectedly, feeling responsible for disrupting the boys lives.  
"Don't you ever say that, Hyung" Jinyoung appeared by the door. His appearance disheveled, with his unkempt hair and roughed up clothes, deep bags under his eyes.  
"Jinyoung-Ah, did you get any sleep at all?" Mark felt even worse as the wolf shook his head dismissively.  
"That doesn't matter, what does matter, is you Hyung." Jinyoung made his way over, shooing Youngjae off the bed, so that he could sit on the edge.  
"Hyung is right" Youngjae yawned from behind Mark, the human blushing at the youngers naked appearance.  
"Yah! Youngjae, cover yourself!" Jinyoung scolded. Youngjae shrugged as he simply covered himself with the duvet, though Mark still continued to blush when he felt Youngjae's bare chest against his back.  
"But... You are all risking your lives. I couldn't bear it if something happened to you. I would ra-" Mark gasped as a hand shot up to cover his mouth.  
"Don't even think about finishing that sentence" Jinyoung growled.  
"Did you force us to protect you? Did you plead and beg us to defend you everyday?" Jinyoung's voice was low and cold, warmth being replaced with bite and suppressed anger. The human shook his head as the wolf stared at him.  
"No... We did it, do it by our own choices. You mean so much to us Hyung. We care for you, love you. We would die for you..." Mark whimpered at that statement, he didn't want any of them hurt because of him, let alone die for him.  
"Mark Hyung, if something ever happened to you....I can vouch for a fact, that we would still give our lives, hunting down the ones who ever dare to hurt you"  
"And Jackson Hyung would tear them to pieces" Youngjae added. Mark remained silent, knowing that if he were to speak, he would not be able to control his voice or stop it from breaking.  
"We love you Mark, we are a pack, and we protect our pack" Jinyoung stated as if it were the most sacred verse in the world, and to the wolves, maybe it was. So all Mark could do was nod, caging his guilt inside.  
"You three get dressed, I will start breakfast" Jinyoung said, removing his hand and heading back downstairs.  
"Hyung?" Youngjae nudged Mark's shoulder, making the red head glance at him.  
"Please don't let this bother you. The sooner you realise that this is how our pack works, the better you will feel. I would risk anything for anyone in my pack.... It's our way of life, loyalty to our family, it's what makes us strong. You are our strength Hyung, so let us be yours" Youngjae spoke, and Mark listened, his eyes wide and heart heavy.  
"Also... You may wanna look away, unless you like what you see?"  
Mark flushed like a tomato as he quickly swung his head round away from Youngjae, only to yelp in surprise at a very naked Bambam.  
"Oh my God!" Mark covered his eyes, but unfortunately he could still hear the chortles of laughter from the two younger boys.  
"Sorry Hyung, just something you will have to get used to" Youngjae giggled before padding out of the room.  
"Youngjae Ah! Don't walk around naked!" Mark half whispered yelled.  
"Hyung, we all do it, we have seen it all before.... and much more" Bambam winked.  
"I will see if Yugyeom has any clothes for you"  
Mark was soon left on his own, his face still hot from embarrassment. He rubbed at his face, feeling the heat of his skin before running his hands through his hair, which he grimaced at how he caught his fingers in knots and snags.  
"Gross" Mark tutted, he rose from the bed, leaving the room room to wander the hallway.  
"Now.... Where was the bathroom again?"  
"Oh, there's one in Jackson's room" Mark nodded to himself, he padded down the hallway, opening any doors that came across his path. Finally he found Jackson's, but before he could enter, Bambam came rushing towards him, with a set of clothes in his arms.  
"Hyung, what are you doing?"  
"I was just going to use the shower"  
"There's a shower in my room" Bambam beamed as he began to drag Mark down the hall. When they arrived at Bambam's room, Mark was amazed at how organised everything was, and the amount of clothes the boy had.  
"Just through here, Hyung" Bambam opened a door and ushered Mark inside. It was a fairly decent sized room, with a large shower surrounded by black and white tiles, a white porcelain sink set in black marble and matching loo, the floor was black laminate.  
"Here's some towels" Bambam handed him a set of fluffy, white towels, along with a set of clothes.  
"We'll go down once you are ready"  
Once Mark was alone, he began to undress and then stepped into the shower, the water pelted onto Mark's skin, stinging with the immense water pressure, but Mark welcomed it.  
As Mark stood under the water, his thoughts drifted, thinking back to last night, to the first time he came here, vampires and werewolves exist, and how his body seems to be reacting to the boys.  
His brow furrowed when he began to think about how his body flushed under Youngjae and Jaebum, why hadn't that happened with Bambam? The young wolf was releasing some very intense pheromones back then. Maybe Mark's blood hadn't completely accepted the wolves blood at that point. Either way, all Mark knew now, was that he was going to be very careful with how he acted around the boys.  
"Hyung is everything ok?" Bambam voice echoed over the water.  
"Yeah, just coming out now" Mark turned the faucet off, and quickly stepped out of the shower. Bambam was sat on his bed, a pile of clothes in his hands, Yugyeom's.  
"I thought you guys brought back some of my stuff from the apartment?" Mark asked as he eyed the clothes.  
"Hmm... I thought so to, but Jinyoung Hyung must've took them, so maybe ask him" Bambam shrugged. Mark hummed nonchalantly as he grabbed the clothes, there was a moment of awkward silence as Mark to to hint that he wanted some privacy, but seeing as it might be too rude to ask the younger to leave his own bedroom, Mark opted to get dressed int the bathroom.  
"Hyung wait" Bambam spoke.  
"What is it?"  
"Can I scent you today?"  
"What?" Mark blinked.  
"Youngjae and Jaebum Hyung have already, I want to scent you first today" Bambam pouted.  
"Bambam-Ah, you saw what happened yesterday"  
"That was because they both did it. Please, let me be the only one today" Bambam pleaded as he was now in front of Mark. The red head was unsure of how to respond, he still felt off from yesterday and last night was still holding a dark cloud over his head, he really wasn't up for another scenting, and he as about to voice it, until Jinyoung suddenly burst into the room.  
"They're back! Hurry up you two"  
Mark ran into the bathroom, dropping the towel and quickly threw on the clothes. Dressed he exited the room, and gave an apologetic smile to Bambam, who looked absolutely crushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being short and also for the long delay. Thank you all who have read up to this point and to those who have commented.
> 
> Thank you, my cubs!


	12. Soul search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang discover the true reason why Taemin is after Mark. The red head also discovers that being part of this family is far more deep then he could ever think of.

Crimson eyes  
Soul search

The trio rushed downstairs, Youngjae already trying to organise the cushions on the couch and rushing around frantically. Jaebum and Yugyeom stood stiffly, their faces blank, eyes tired.

"Hyung, Yugyeom-ah" Youngjae ushered the two to the couch, the two worn out wolves didn't move from the back door, reluctant.

"Where's Jackson-ah?" Mark asked as he entered the kitchen area, concern rising as he didn't see the blonde immediately.

"I'm here" Jackson's voice was low, rough, pained. The blonde staggered into the room, brushing past the two equally exhausted wolves, everyone else gasped, Mark feeling distraught as his eyes lingered on Jackson's body, his skin covered in jagged, red angry lines, blood smears all.

"Oh my God! What happened?"

"We managed to corner the vampire, almost had him too, but then... I don't know how to explain it, he was there one second then the the next thing we know he was tearing into Jackson" Jaebum answered, guilt evident in his eyes.

"Yugyeom- ah and I managed to fight him off, but then we lost him after that"

"Let's get you to bed Jackson. We need to tend to those wounds" Jinyoung cooed as he led a limping Jackson away. Mark watched as the two climbed up the stairs, hearing the heavy footsteps on the floorboards above them. The red head bit his lip as he tried to hold back his emotions. Now someone he cared about had been hurt, he felt even more responsible and he couldn't do anything to protect or help them.

"Mark-Hyung, I know what you are thinking, it wasn't your fault. And you should know already that Jackson would give his life for you, we all would" Jaebum, said as he placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"But you shouldn't! God, why? Why are you doing this? Look at what's happened so far. Jackson could have been killed, who next? Youngjae? Bambam? Yugyeom?!" Mark felt his chest constrict as his lungs burned with lack of air as he screamed hysterically, his throat ached as it tightened around nothing, hot tears streaming down his face.

"Hyung calm down" Jaebum said, his grip on Marks shoulders growing tighter as his Hyung became unresponsive before him.

"Why are you doing this? What makes me so special? I am a nobody. Why risk your lives for someone like me?"

"Hyung, we all care for you. Even before we were on name basis, our wolves, our souls, were drawn to you." Jaebum replied, Mark made a confused whimper, drawing in on himself, shoulders hunched.

"My pack, our pack, is formed from bonds that our wolves seek, our wolves search for souls who are made for us... Soul mates. We search all our lives to create our perfect pack, and Mark... you complete our pack."

"I... I thought that was some romance stereotype?" Mark peeked up from his hunched over position. His gaze staring up at the Alpha wolf.

"No.... Unfortunately as our kind dwindles, our traditions and beliefs turn into nothing more then human fairytales and romantic notions. Soulmates are a pack, souls bound together." Jaebum smiled warmly.

"Somehow.... that sounds even more romantic.... But Jackson? "

"Jackson's bond with his old pack was.... complicated. He will tell you in his own time."

"Ok.... So why is Taemin so... Fixated on me then?" The wolves growled at the mention of the vampires' name.

"That beast considers you prey. He couldn't kill you the last time, so now he wants to finish the job." Yugyeom snarled. Mark tilted his head to look at the younger yet taller wolf, thankfully the youngest didn't appear to be wounded, his disheveled hair and disgruntled expression the only evidence of his encounter with the vampire. But his thought lingered back to the night he was attacked.

"You would've made a beautiful vampire..." Mark whispered.

"Pardon?" Jaebum huffed.

"That's what he said, after Jackson called"

"He... He planned on turning you" Youngjae whimpered.

"Shit... well that changes things" Jaebum answered stiffly, Mark peered at the Alpha, wanting to ask more questions, but then Jinyoung appeared looking somber.

"How is he?" Bambam asked, standing defensively by Yugyeom.

"He is asleep, the wounds aren't deep but are many. His wolf will take care of the rest." The motherly wolf replied.

"Mark, you need to tell us all you know about this Taemin" Jaebum suddenly spoke, his eyes dark and intense.

"Let's sit first" Youngjae offered as he began to pull Mark towards the couches. Once they all found a seat, Jaebum prompted Mark to speak.

"There isn't alot I do know. He is the manager, owns a few clubs apparently. But he rarely appeared, I think I only saw him a handful of times whilst I worked there. But... the last couple of times, after that first vampire attacked, I felt he was watching me, like extra creepy. But we never spoke before that"

"What about when you started? Surely he had to have interviewed you?" Jinyoung pried.

"That was also weird, it was by e-mail, I sent my application, had to include all sorts of information, my blood type and all that, also a photo. I thought it was like for medical purposes..... I guess not"

"That bastard." Jaebum growled.

"But Hyung, why couldn't we smell him?" Youngjae asked from his position next to Mark.

"Maybe because he hardly visited long enough to leave his scent.... or using some kind of scent blockers. He probably started using strong ones as soon as he realised what we were." Jinyoung answered, Yugyeom whimpered, swaying in his seat. Bambam was instantly by his side.

"You need to get some sleep, Gyeomie-Ah, you fought well tonight" Jaebum ordered/praised. Yugyeom nodded, and allowed the younger boy by his side to help him to his room.

"That includes you" Jinyoung stated, glaring at Jaebum.

"I am fine" The Alpha said, though Mark could see how exhausted Jaebum truly was.

"Don't be stubborn, I can't deal with anymore" Jinyoung snapped, giving a side glance towards Mark.

"That would leave us short, Jackson is out of commission and Yugyeom is exhausted, I am the Alpha, I need to be here" Jaebum voiced, strong and steady.

"Jaebum-ah, please get some rest. You have done so much already, you need to sleep" Mark stepped up now.

"Hyung.... I can't" Jaebum argued.

"You have to! What can you do if you are exhausted? What kind of Alpha would you be if you passed out due to your own stubbornness? How would you protect us then?" Mark knew he was pushing it, it had to be said, and when he saw Jaebum's face crumble with defeat, he knew the Alpha understood.

"You're right... I'm sorry"

"Hey that's my line" Mark teased, easing a small smile out of the Alpha.

"I will go, will you be ok?"

"We will be fine, go sleep now"

Jaebum shifted his gaze to Jinyoung, who gave a small nod of his head.

"Alright, I will see you later."

Once the Alpha was out of the room, Mark stumbled back until he sat on the couch. The thoughts swirled in his head, Jackson all beaten up, bloodied and in pain, as well as sweet,young Yugyeom. And including the strong Alpha, now exhausted and asleep.

"Hyung?" Mark glanced over his shoulder to see Bambam, a frown marring his beautiful features.

"Is everything ok? Is Yugyeom alright?" Mark began to rise, only for Bambam to rush to his side.

Bambam nodded his head, but seemed to avoid making eye contact with the red head, which was bizarre and unusual for the usually confident wolf.

"Hyung, I understand why you feel wary, and I know that the last thing you'd want right now... Is me..." Bambam ducked his head, his fringe covering his eyes.

"Bambam?"

"Please Hyung, after what happened last night, and what's happened to the Hyung's and Gyeomie, I feel so anxious and scared of losing you"

"My soul won't ease, won't let my wolf rest until I know you are safe, and until I can smell us all on you"

Mark could see how much the young wolf was trying to hold back, could see how tense the boy's shoulders had become from restraining himself. It looked painful almost.

"Scenting must be pretty vital" Mark could only think. His soul? Jaebum had mentioned how wolves souls search for their perfect pack, maybe this was it? Does it really effect them that much?

Mark sighed, again. Blinking down at Bambam who still covered his face.

"I will let you scent me..." Bambam's head shot up so fast, Mark feared the boy would give himself whiplash.

"Oh Hyung, thank you!"

"But... only you... I can't handle two again" Mark warned, sealing his fate. Bambam practically bounced off the couch, he then ran out of the room, presumably to tell Jinyoung and Youngjae.

"Ok Mark, you can do this, you have to do this, for Bambam" Mark pepped talked himself.

"Ok Hyung, let's go back to my room" Bambam returned.

"The others were ok with it?"

"Yeah, Jinyoung Hyung only said that I shouldn't over do it, so come on, let's go" Bambam grabbed Mark's hand, pulling him to his feet, the two walked quickly, excitement rolling of Bambam in waves, whilst Mark was a bundle of nerves.

"Remember Bambam, not too much" Jinyoung once again warned as they passed him on the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah. It will be fine" Bambam smiled. Jinyoung simply gave one last look to Mark, who gave a small, but reassuring smile.

"Ok..." Jinyoung said, and he watched with concerned yet understanding eyes as Bambam pulled Mark up the stairs.

"You sure this is ok?" Youngjae asked from the bottom of the stairs. Jinyoung joined him and they ventured back ti the kitchen.

"Bambam-ah would have only whined and pestered us until he got his way" Jinyoung chuckled.

"But Hyung, you wanted to scent him" Yougjae pointed out.

"I will get my chance, hopefully before Jackson, or else it will be a blood bath. He is extremely connected to Mark Hyung already"

"Let's hope so. Hopefully Mark can handle us all until then."  
......  
Mark had barely entered the room before Bambam pounced on him, slamming the door shut and then ushering Marks towards the bed. Like last time, Bambam straddled Mark's waist, but made no further movements as he gazed down at his Hyung, thinking of ways to make this enjoyable for the both of them.  
He could see the hesitation in his Hyung's eyes, and he quickly established the thought that Mark was only agreeing to this because he feels like he has to. So, frowning at his selfless Hyung, Bambam worked his fingers into Mark's hair, caressing his scalp and playing with the red strands. Mark's eyes fluttered closed at the almost hypnotizing rhythm of Bambam's fingers as they soothed his racing thoughts.

"Hyung" Bambam pulled Mark out of his light doze. The younger gently pushed, guiding Mark towards his neck, where his scent gland was. Mark gazed at the unblemished skin, feeling a slight itching feeling, a pull, an urge to lean forward and bite.

"Make the first move, Hyung." Bambam encouraged, Mark remembered what he was informed of earlier, and slowly moved forward, his lips a few centimeters away. He took a deep breath, glad that the younger was not pressuring him or rushing him, he simply continued to thread his fingers through his hair. Mark swiped his tongue over his lower lip, and with a new found determination, pressed his lips against the scent gland. He pressed light kisses on the skin, drawing out a small gasp from Bambam's lips, the younger boy's fingers gripping Mark's hair a little tighter.

The effect was almost immediate, Mark felt a serge of calm wash over him as he continued to kiss at Bambam's neck.His mind becoming empty of all things negative as he simply focused on Bambam. He even soon began to lap at the skin with his tongue, and suck on the flesh. Bambam squirmed on his Hyung's lap, his scent now permeating the air, the two of them falling slowly tipsy from the pheromones. Bambam pulled back, smiling as he saw the glazed look in Mark's eyes. This is what he wanted, to see his Hyung free of the torment, allowing himself to forget and relax, letting himself be taken care of. The young wolf caressed Mark's face, cupping it gently in his hands.

"You're so beautiful, Hyung. And you're all ours" Bambam dipped down to place a delicate kiss on Mark's forehead, then he travelled down to Mark's neck, he inhaled deeply, almost moaning at Mark's scent. He gave a long lick up the line of Mark's throat, causing the red head to tilt his head back, so Bambam's tongue could trace all the way over his adams apple to his chin.

"Ah... Bam..." Mark moaned, the dual haired wolf cooed at the sound, even more when he felt Mark grip tightly onto him. The younger boy then pressed their necks together, rubbing against each other, marking, claiming as their scents were mixed. Mark moaned again as another wave of pheromones hit him, his new senses tingled with Bambam's heat. Bambam could sense the change in Mark's scent, the arousal, excitement but pain and weariness were slowly starting to stain the intoxicating scent.

"Hyung, I think we should stop, you're body is starting to reject all the pheromones and Jinyoung and Jackson will kill me if you fall ill again" Bambam chuckled lightly as he smoothed out Mark's tousled hair. Still dazed by the scent, Mark only nodded but made no attempt to move, so Bambam carefully removed himself, pushing Mark backwards so he lay flat on the bed, his legs dangling over the edge.

"Geez, the way you look now, Hyung" Bambam's sentenced trailed off as he gazed at his Hyung. Mark's chest rose slowly, his hands laying by his head in lazy fists. Deep brown eyes blown from the pheromones.

"You look like I've drugged you.....then again...." Bambam groaned, already imagining the lecture he was going to receive.

"Bam..." Mark whispered.

"Shit... I'm here, Hyung" Bambam took a breath, reeling in his scent, hoping to clear the air and Mark's mind with it. Mark could feel his mind become less hazy, his body tingling as the sensation of control returned. He blinked lethargically, his senses fully restored.

"Woah..."

"Hey, Hyung, you back with me?" Bambam chuckled, though his voice was edged with concern.

"Yeah, I think so anyway" Mark sat up, only to be pushed back down again.

"Bam?" Mark quirked a brow at the young boy.

"You need to rest for a moment, allow yourself to settle a little longer" Bambam advised.

"I don't want to sleep, I have been doing far too much of that" Mark groaned.

"I didn't say sleep, just simply let your body adjust to the scenting. I will go and grab you a drink, then I will check on Yugyeom."

"Was he doing ok earlier?"

"He was exhausted, no serious injuries. Yugyeom-ah is tough"

"You really care about him"Mark spoke, staring up at the ceiling.

"I care about everyone, Hyung. This is my family, but yes, Gyeomie and I are closer. We fit together. Without him, I am nothing" Bambam smiled, a tender smile.

"Then go to him, I will get my own drink" Mark said as he rose fully, only wobbling slightly but he quickly righted himself.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, go and take care of him"

"Thank you" Bambam said as he and Mark left his room, the wolf walked along his side until they came to the youngest's room.

"Later, Hyung" Bambam beamed, Mark nodded and waited until the younger had gone inside. The trip downstairs was more or less a steady one, Mark's knees felt weak, but he gave himself a mental high five when he managed to reach the bottom without stumbling.

"Wow, Bambam-ah went all out eh?" Youngjae smirked as he smelt his Hyung. He was quick to receive a swift smack to the back of the head from Jinyoung.

"Are you alright Hyung?"

"Yes, just a little hungry and thirsty" Mark answered.

"Ah, I have made you some breakfast, and there is a glass of orange juice waiting for you" Jinyoung replied happily as he gathered of a similar lighter breakfast.

"For Jaebum-ah?"

"And Jackson-ah, they need to eat, transforming for as long as they did, and to be fighting aswell, put a lot of stress on their bodies, they will need all the energy they can get."

Mark nodded in understanding and watched as Jinyoung carried the tray upstairs.

"Come and eat Hyung" Youngjae smiled as he pulled a stool out at the counter. Mark gave his thanks and began to dig in.  
............

Jinyoung knocked on his leaders door, gnawing at his lower lip.

"Jinyoungie?" Jaebum's deep voice resonated through the door.

"Yes, may I come in? I have food" Jinyoung asked as he turned the door handle; light slowly crept in the room, only to land on Jaebum's unkempt bed, with the Alpha laying on top, his chest bare.

"I hope I didn't disturb you, I know you should be resting." Jinyoung said as he offered one of the plates off the tray.

"Thanks, Jinyoungie, I will eat this and then sleep" Jaebum said as he turned on his side.

"Bambam scented Mark Hyung" Jinyoung informed, not missing how his Alpha tensed for a few seconds.

"It was bound to happen... How is he?"

"Tired, but fine"

"Good....Good"

"Hyung, Mark Hyung is in constant danger here, now that, that bastard knows where he is. I know this is not a favourable option, but I think...."

"Jinyoungie?" Jaebum tilted his head, peering up at his second.

Dark thoughts stirred in Jinyoung's mind, scenarios twisting and raging, all ending in blood shed. He shook his head, before placing a smile on his face.

"Forget it, maybe we should consider going away for a few weeks? To our vacation place. Mark is trapped here... We keep him here like a prisoner, I know that is not what you intended, but it is true. He is always on edge....  it would just be us, and of course them. I think a break would do us all some good"

Jaebum held his gaze, searching the depths of Jinyoung's eyes.

"It would take everyone's mind off things" Jaebum concluded. Jinyoung nodded in agreement, the Alpha narrowed his gaze in contemplation.

"Ok... Once everyone is rested and all healed, we will go. I will make some calls first" Jaebum said as he started to eat.

"Great, I will go check on Jackson, then I shall let the others know."

"Jinyoung-ah" Jinyoung froze as he picked up the tray, it was not unusual for Jaebum to be formal, but the stern tone he was using sent shivers down his spine.

"Mark Hyung has to make his own choices" The Alpha's voice was deep, holding wisdom worth an Alpha, an Origin wolf. Jinyoung sighed, picking up the tray and heading for the door.  
"I know..."  
...  
Jackson lay deep in his slumber, not even stirring when Jinyoung placed his food next to his bed.

"You better heal up soon, Jackson Hyung. Mark Hyung needs you. Everyone is scenting him, I'm hoping to be next, I know how pissed you will be but... He's your missing piece, even after finding us, we were never completely whole; but you're missing a bigger part of yourself. Hyung is all you need, so don't keep him waiting too long." Jinyoung spoke gently as he gazed down at the sleeping boy.

"Just please, don't hurt him"  
...........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry!!!!!!! I am ashamed of how late this is. A lot of stuff has happened, I just days ago got back from a holiday, my first this year really, it wasn't a brilliant time to be honest. I wrote everyday for 10 days. But before that, I just had no motivation, work was becoming overbearing and the need for a break was at breaking point.  
> I can start the next chapter soon, thanks to my break.  
> I have decided that Cubs is what I would like to call you all.  
> Plus, I have decided, maybe it will backfire, who knows, but I would like to tackle some requests. Maybe I will start small at first, so please don't expect too highly of me. I will do GOT7, VIXX and BTS based stories, so if you want to leave a message or comment feel free.


	13. Heated conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark's body begins to change, and his mind can't keep up. Yugyeom takes this time to bond and Jinyoung drops a bombshell.

Heated conversation

A couple of days had past since the attack, Jaebum and Yugyeom were up and walking about after a day, much to the scolding of Jinyoung. Bambam remained firmly by the Maknae's side, never straying for more then a few minutes. The Alpha had become more alert, missing days of work to patrol the forests, or spending a lot of time on his phone.  
The youngsters had returned to school, and Jinyoung continued to work, leaving Mark alone most of the time, even though Jaebum was always nearby.  
Jackson had yet to come out of his room, so Mark decided it would be a good time to go and check on him. He walked down the hall, already eyeing up the door that would lead him to the blonde. His body tingled, a sensation he has been getting a lot of recently, and he discovered it only ever happened around Yugyeom or Jinyoung. It didn't take him long to realise that they were the only ones, besides Jackson, who have yet to scent him.  
Jaebum had explained that his body was reacting to their scents, almost bristling at the fact that he didn't smell like them nor they him. So his body was actually trying to produce it's own pheromones, to try to lure them into scenting him. Naturally this made Mark blush a whole new shade of tomato, feeling betrayed by his own body.  
And now, at this moment, his body was humming, vibrating even the more closer he got to Jackson's room.

"Jackson..." Mark whined as his hand reached for the door handle, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the cool chrome tightly. A soft clicking released the door, Mark gasped as he was struck with a wall of heated pressure, he collapsed onto his knees, the momentum of his fall swinging him backwards so his back smacked against the nearest wall.  
The red head was choking on the pheromones that flooded out of Jackson's room, paralyzing his body. His innards burned and trembled, his body trying to respond to the Alpha in the room.

"Mark Hyung?" Jaebum's voice sounded as if Mark was under water, he let out a small whimper, closing his eyes to try to relieve the pain that had started to build in his skull.  
"Hyung!" Jaebum's arm wrapped round the writhing body, pulling a gasping Mark close to his chest.

"God damnit" Jaebum growled, he easily lifted the red head up, carrying him bridal style down the corridor and downstairs. The eldest sighed in relief as the pain and heat started to fade, leaving only a numb, thrumming under his skin, but he could breathe and think clearly now and he was thankful as he stared up at the Alpha.  
"Jaebum- Ah"

"Hyung are you ok?" Jaebum settled Mark on the couch, being gentle to not jostle his body.

"I am now, thank you" Mark smiled.

"What were you even doing?" Jaebum asked as he fluffed up a few cushions so Mark could lay back.

"I... was checking on Jackson..."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, no... i didn't even get a chance to see him, I think" Mark replied.

"Damn.... Hyung, I think you need to let Yugyeom-ah and Jinyoung-ah scent you as soon as possible..."

Mark tried to listen to the Alpha, but his mind suddenly blanked, the exertion earlier draining his body to exhaustion. He could see Jaebum's lips moving, but no sound could be heard. Darkness crept in as his eyes drifted closed, his body and mind succumbing.

"I sleep too much...."  
..............  
Mark woke hours later, his eyes blinking away the sore tiredness. It was still daylight, though from the light in the room, Mark determined that the day was well nearly over. He groaned as he moved on the couch, only to stop mid-roll as he felt a body next to his. He glanced over his shoulder to see a tuft of pink hair, Yugyeom lay close, arms wrapped around his waist.

"Gyeomie-Ah?" Mark whispered softly as not to startle the younger. Yugyeom yawned, looking up with tired eyes that immediately brightened upon seeing his now awake Hyung.

"Hyung! You're awake!" the Maknae beamed, he leapt off the couch to kneel by Mark's side, allowing him space to move.

"How long have you been here? What about school?"

"Silly Hyung, I have finished early today and a good thing I did too, Jaebum Alpha told me what happened, he's on patrol right now"

"Ah I see, sorry to worry you, you already must be tired from school." Mark smiled as he ruffled the younger's hair.

"It's no problem Hyung. I am always happy to look after you" The Maknae gave his bright smile. Mark could hardly believe the youngest was hurt not so long ago, with how carefree the pinkette was acting around him.

"Hyung? You ok?" Yugyeom asked when he noticed the distant look in Mark's eyes.

"Yes, sorry I zoned out there for a moment" Mark apologised, Yugyeom pouted, a look that was used far too much but still worked wonders. The tall Maknae then rose and moved Mark to his feet, and with little to no effort, pulled his Hyung upstairs to what only could be assumed was his bedroom.

"Yugyeom-Ah?" Mark grew weary as they entered the younger's room. Clothes were scattered all over the place, yet everything else was in perfect order. The room itself was plain in nature, light blue walls and bedding, shelves adorned with action figures and photo frames. The furniture was all white pine and hanging on the wall was a 24 inch t.v.

"I thought maybe.... We could watch a film" Yugyeom suggested, a blush dusting his cheeks.

"Sure, what shall we watch?" Mark said as he sat on the double bed, perfect for the tall, gentle giant, the mattress was soft, Mark sinking into it. Yugyeom leapt to his movie collection that stood proudly in the corner, scanning over the many titles. He pulled one out, it looked brand new with the seal still intact.

"It's the first Hobbit film, I hope you don't mind" Yugyeom asked bashfully as he ripped opened the seal.

"Isn't that film like, two hours long?" Mark asked, he wasn't all that concerned about the length of the film, he to was eager to watch it.

"Around that, you're ok with that right?"

"Yes, put it on" Mark nodded as he got more comfortable at the head of the bed. Yugyeom flicked on his t.v and dvd player, inserting the disc and clicking the menu, the iconic music began to play and Yugyeom clicked the lights off, the only light in the room coming from the screen. The Maknae climbed on the bed next to Mark, pulling the elder closer to him. The shire music began to play and Mark and Yugyeom fell silent.  
.....  
"I suck at riddles" Mark complained as the scene between Gollum and Bilbo played, the two boys had shifted positions since the start of the film, Yugyeom now sitting against the headboard with Mark between his legs, his back pressed against the younger's chest.

"Hmm... I would lose immediately" Yugyeom agreed, his arms were wrapped around his Hyung's waist, his big hands placed on top off Mark's. The scene continued, and Mark startled as he felt Yugyeom nuzzle his hair, but the tight grip around his waist prevented him from jumping. Heavy breathing was heard in his right ear, followed by a quick swipe of wetness.

"Yugyeom-ah?" Mark already knew what was happening, his body already relaxing to Yugyeom's warmth.

"I'm sorry, we couldn't kill that vampire, Hyung." Yugyeom whimpered as he nuzzled along Mark's jawline and throat, placing tiny kisses along the line of his neck.

"Don't be ridiculous, I am just happy that you are all safe" Mark replied, his voice low. Yugyeom gently pulled at Mark's hair, pulling his head back to rest on his left shoulder.

"None of us want you to be hurt. When I saw what that blood sucker had done to you..." Yugyeom didn't finish, instead he sucked on Mark's neck softly, not enough to leave a mark, but enough to draw a soft moan from his Hyung.

"I'm fine now, thanks to all of you. I don't want any of you to be harmed either, I don't know if I could cope" Mark confessed as his nose bumped Yugyeom's throat, where his scent gland would be located. He stretched out and nipped at the spot, a low rumble of a growl, a reply. The two nuzzled as they teased at each other's necks, pressing together and embracing the effects. Yugyeom's hands began to wander, lowering to play with the hem of Mark's shirt, slipping under to feel soft skin. Mark whimpered at the warm touch that crept up his stomach to his torso, raising his shirt up with it. The hand that was still in his hair, tugged again, making the two meet each other, their lips pressing together.  
The Maknae wolf was gentle, almost timid, but Mark didn't pressure, his own body heating up to match the constant high heat of the wolf.

"Any of us would die for each other, Hyung. We wouldn't think twice about it. We are a pack now, I will keep you safe always" Yugyeom said as he pulled away, his eyes twinkling with a render softness that made Mark's heart twinge a little with affection.

"And I will do everything I can to keep you all safe too" Mark responded tiredly, Yugyeom chuckled, leaning in to press another kiss on Mark's lips. Mark hissed when a sharp pain shot up his spine, burning under his skin and in his nerves.

"Jinyoung Hyung better be quick" Yugyeom said with a determined yet thoughtful look on his sharp features.

"Eh?" Mark peeled one eye open to look at the wolf.

"Let's just say, when Jackson Hyung scents you, you are in for a wild ride" Yugyeom winked.

"Yah, Yugyeom-ah! Behave" Mark scolded, though he blushed at the insinuation, Yugyeom barked out a laugh. The two laughed together, missing the rest of the film, until there was a knock on the door. Bambam peeked his head through, a knowing smirk on his lips as he spotted the two.

"Having fun without me?" Bambam purred as he entered, and with an unknown grace, crawled on the bed, between Mark's knees.

"Bam-Hyung, you have Marked Hyung already, you will make him ill" Yugyeom warned as Bambam's face inched closer.

"I won't scent him, Gyeomie. Though I missed my morning kiss" The dual haired boy lunged forward before Mark could react and landed a big, wet, sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"Ewww, Bambam-ah! Really?" Mark groaned as he wiped his cheek. Bambam stuck his tongue out, before leaning over to kiss Yugyeom straight on the mouth. Mark spluttered and struggled to sound his protests as he watched the two boys make out, his eyes fixated as he even saw a glimpse of tongue.Mark would never admit it, but he felt a stirring in his loins as the two deepened their kiss, gasps and moans filling the room. The red head shook himself out of it, ashamed at himself for getting turned on by his younger companions.

"Yah you two! Can't you at least wait until I leave the room" Mark cried out, the two wolves pulled apart, flushed cheeks and moist lips.

"Sorry Hyung" Bambam grinned, looking not at all apologetic.

"Yeah sure" Mark grumbled.

"Oh right, Jinyoung-Hyung wants us all downstairs, he is making dinner, oh even Jackson Hyung is down" Bambam stated. Mark sat ram rod straight at the mention of the blonde.

"Is he alright?"

"Hyung is just fine, us wolves heal pretty fast" Bambam smiled, the trio all clambered down the stairs, Mark suddenly feeling very nervous of seeing Jackson.

"Come on Hyung, we have pork tonight" Bambam cheered.

"I wonder what Jinyoung-Hyung wants to talk to us all about?" Yugyeom questioned.

"Well hurry up and we will find out" Bambam said as he reached the bottom of the stairs first. Mark didn't really respond as he was dragged along, barely paying attention to the younger boys as they rambled on, by the time they had made it to the kitchen, Mark had worked himself into a state of panic.  
"Hyung?" Jinyoung was the first to notice that their Hyung wasn't all there, his eyes looked distant and his brows raised in ongoing panic even his scent, although heavily submerged under Yugyeom's, had spiked with confusion and fear.  
"Mark-Hyung" The red head was snapped out of it, blinking rapidly to see all the wolves looking at him with concern.

"I'm sorry" Mark lowered his gaze, especially after his eyes connected to the bright eyes of Jackson. Although it was brief, Mark could tell that the blonde looked so much better then he did last.  
A chair screeched along the floor, making Mark tense a little, strong hands gripped his shoulders and his spine tingled from the warmth.

"Hyung, is everything ok?" A deep, velvety voice spoke, Mark knew it was Jackson, his body buzzing again with how close the blonde was.

"I'm fine..." Mark mumbled, but Jackson didn't believe him, choosing to lift Mark's face up by gently gripping his chin. Mark blushed as he was met with Jackson's well sculpted face, those wolfish eyes warming his soul.Mark had to hold back a moan as he felt the beginning of the familiar heat in the pit of his stomach, he clenched his fists tightly by his side as he tried to focus on Jackson eyes, those warm, large eyes that swam with concern.

"I'm fine, seriously" Mark tried to force a smile, Jackson just furrowed his brows, clearly not believing him, but he let it drop as he pulled his hand away.

"OK, if you say so" He said as he chose to sit back down, pulling Mark to sit beside him. Jinyoung watched the whole thing, he understood the interaction, why Mark behaved how he did, he needed to divert the topic; he coughed loudly, hoping to gain everyone's attention.  
As soon as all eyes were on him, he took a deep breath and exhaled.

"As Jaebum Hyung is on patrol, it has been left to me to tell you all this" He started, everyone was watching him intensely to his every word.

"After everything that has happened these past weeks, and especially after the couple of past days, we both decided it would be best for us all to leave."

The room fell silent, everyone just staring, occasionally glancing at each other with a look of bewilderment. All was quiet until....

"WHAT?!?!"

 

End of chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone who reads this story and those who have left such nice comments. I know there are large gaps in my uploading "schedule" and I use that word really loosely. I write when I am inspired, and I type when I feel like I have the time to. I type mostly at night, because I never really have any time to myself during the day, and even then I type if don't have an early start in the morning, it's weird.  
> I will write more on my journey to disneyland, because then I won't be worrying about work or stuff at home, so hopefully I can write loads and then type more before christmas.  
> Thank you again my cubs!


	14. A new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance of a fresh start and an escape from Taemin's clutches, Mark is soon to discover there is more to this "Scenting" then he originally thought.

THE jOURNEY

 

"What?!?!"

"We're leaving?" Bambam cried, Yugyeom and Youngjae already talking quickly amongst themselves. The level of noise kept rising, question after question, Jinyoung pinched the bridge of his nose as the trio of younger wolves demanded answers and smothered him in volume.  
Jackson, though just as surprised, simply sat back and watched, mostly observing the silent Mark who sat beside him. Jackson side-glanced him, paying close attention to the minor details of Mark's thought process, from fidgeting and lip biting to the wringing of the bottom of his shirt between his white knuckled gripped fingers.  
Mark's thoughts ruminated in his mind, scenarios overlapping and questions forming in the whirlwind of uncontrollable panic.

"Why are they leaving? Is it because of me? Have they had enough? Are they going to leave me behind?"

“Mark-Hyung” Mark snapped his head to face Jackson, his hair flicking across his forehead from the speed. Jackson stared at him with focused eyes; eyes that bore right through Mark’s soul.

“Are you ok?” The blonde asked, his hands coming down to grip Mark’s own. The red head blinked back into reality, blushing at the gesture, though he was trying to control the fluttering tingle in his stomach from the gentle touch.

“I’m fine…” Mark whispered, his gaze averted to the counter.

“No, you’re not. What’s the matter?” Jackson leaned in closer, almost whispering at the proximity, his body already yearning for the wolf, Mark cussed mentally, he didn’t need this right now. Jinyoung coughed to earn back the silent attention, the gaze from the five others on him immediately.

“As I was saying, we are leaving for a couple of weeks.” Jinyoung said, his face a mask of patience, especially when Bambam spoke.

“So… We are coming back?”

“Yes”

“Then why didn’t you say that? Instead of adding the unnecessary pause for dramatic effect and just leaving it at “We’re leaving” Hyung!” Bambam groaned.

“I was going to until you started screaming like a banshee” The young wolf blushed, turning his gaze away.

“So, why are we going?” Yugyeom asked, sparing Bambam from any further embarrassment.

“Again… Like I said, after all the shit that has gone down and all we have been through, we need a chance to get away. Hopefully we can lose that crazy bastard” Jinyoung explained.

“So we’re running away?” Jackson suddenly spoke, turning away from Mark to fully confront Jinyoung.

“Jackson Hyung, don’t. Think for a second, Mark Hyung has been trapped in here ever since he arrived, he hasn’t even been able to take Coco for a walk, we have had to do it”  
The red head felt even more guilt rest on his shoulders at the mention of his dog, he was hardly given her any attention since the attack.

“Then just get Mark out of here for a while, we can fight” Jackson growled, determined to destroy the monster known as Taemin. Mark grabbed at Jackson’s forearm, ignoring the prickle that ran up his fingers, he pulled at the tough muscle.

“Jackson-ah no, you have only just healed, please can’t we all go?” Mark said, he didn’t want anyone else to get hurt, not because of him, he could sense Jinyoung watching them, deep in thought.

“Hyung… I can’t run, not when he hurt you”

“I know, but I can’t stand the thought of you or anyone getting hurt again… Of maybe not seeing you all again, and it would be my fault” Mark’s lips trembled in fear and frustration, Jackson’s eyes widened at the sight, before he sighed and nodded.

“Fine, for you Mark-Hyung. Where are we going?”

“Dalbich Hosu” Everyone spun round to see Jaebum at the living room space entrance, his appearance rough and wild. But everyone seemed to ease at the information, even Jackson, though Mark remained confused.

“Never heard of that place” He mumbled causing Youngjae to giggle.

“Of course, you wouldn’t Hyung, it’s a place only us wolves know” He answered giving his crescent moon eye smile.

“It’s kind of like a haven for us. There is a pack there that owns a small housing complex, that wandering or struggling wolves can find refuge.” Jinyoung explained.

“The pack there are old friends of ours, one of them is also an Origin wolf and turned all of his pack. But they are more feral, choosing to live in their wolf forms the majority of the time.” Jaebum added, now sat at the counter.

“They know we are coming?” Mark asked, presuming a wild pack of wolves would not tolerate a random, unknown human within their territory.

“I have been in touch, they may be wild, but they still have human lives. They expect us” Jaebum nodded.

“So they are aware of Mark-Hyung’s situation?” Bambam asked, again the Alpha nodded.

“Yes, they are more then willing to aid us. They are very against vampires also. Now, there is a low chance of that bastard following us, but if he does, he will then have to deal with two packs.” The Alpha snarled. Mark felt settled, finally a chance to escape Taemin and be free hopefully, he could still see the reluctance in Jackson’s posture, the will to fight burning deep, but he knows the blonde would do the right thing, if it meant keeping his family safe.

“When do we leave?” He asked, gaining everyone’s attention. Jaebum smiled at him.

“Tomorrow morning”  
…  
After the abrupt meeting, the boys left to gather their belongings for their stay. Mark, not having many personal items in his possession, had only a hand luggage bag, already waiting at the bottom of the stairs. He lay on his bed in the room that was slowly becoming his. The other single bed long since removed, making room for a double doored wardrobe, and a desk with a stool. Coco lay on his stomach, her head resting on his chested as he petted her between her ears.

“Seems like we’re off on an adventure, Coco” Mark muttered, the dog peered up at him with her big, brown eyes, her tail wagging lightly.  
A distant thud made the two jump in alarm, Coco letting out a low yip in surprise.

“Jinyoung-Hyung! How long are we going for?!” Bambam screamed, Mark could imagine the dual coloured haired boy at the top of the stairs, like a child waiting to go on holiday.

“Yah! Don’t yell at me like that! So much disrespect.” Jinyoung cried back in return. Mark couldn’t help the smile that pulled at his lips.

“Hyung! Please, I am sorry! But I need to know how much to pack!” The younger boy yelled, more thudding could be heard, like cases being tossed around.

“Will you stop banging around up there!” Jaebum suddenly growled, his voice laced with irritation.

“Alpha-Hyung, how long are we going for?” Bambam tried.

“Two weeks at least, maybe even longer depending” The Alpha replied.

“What… I have no idea how much to bring” Bambam whined, storming to and fro from his room.

“You’re a wolf! Act like one!” Jackson’s voice cut through, Mark’s breath hitched in his throat, causing Coco to start squirming in his arms.

“Say’s the one who can’t go a day without his precious skin regime” Youngjae decided to chime in, Mark could hear the Maknae line chuckle, they must all be together in one room, Mark considered.

“Yah! You brats, hygiene is important!”

“So is looking good!”

Mark, try as hard he might, couldn’t hold in his laughter anymore, it erupted in bursts, loud and clear. His door was thrown open by Jackson, who looked at him with wide eyes.  
“Hyung, what happened?” but his look of concern turned into one of happiness when he saw his Hyung rolling on his bed laughing.

“You are all insane” Mark cried out through his laughter, tears now in his eyes, Coco barked, her tail wagging rapidly at her master’s joy.  
Jackson soon joined in the fray, his hyena cackle making Mark laugh even more.

“Am I interrupting?” Jackson almost jumped out of his skin when Jinyoung suddenly appeared behind him.

“Jinyoungie! Can you stop doing that?!” The Alpha yelped, making a smirk creep on Jinyoung’s features.

“Is everything ok, Jinyoung-Ah?” Mark asked after his giggling had ceased. The dark, haired man fidgeted as he gazed between Jackson and Mark awkwardly. The blonde wolf seemed to catch onto the elder’s discomfort.

“I will leave you two alone, I still need to pack somethings” Jackson said, although reluctantly, he gave Mark one last look before leaving. Jinyoung closed the door, stepping further into Mark’s room.

“Jinyoungie-Ah?

“Hyung… I… I need to speak to you, about the scenting” Jinyoung stuttered which was unusual for the motherly wolf.

“What about? I know that only you and Jackson need to scent me now.” Mark frowned  
.  
“Yes, that is correct. And you are aware that I need to scent you before Jackson-Ah?” Jinyoung asked, Mark answered with a nod of his head.

“Right, well once he scents you, you will officially be one of the pack. And well, Jackson… He really does love you Hyung. He intends to claim you as his mate eventually. His wolf yearns for you. That’s why you react the way you do when you are around him. Yes, you react in a way towards those who haven’t scented you yet, but with Jackson, you guys look as if you guys are the only ones who exist to each other. And even though you’re not a wolf, you two are perfect mates. Sorry, I’m rambling”

“Jinyoungie, I understand that this is all important to your kind, soul bonds and scenting… but what is claiming?” Mark asked as he tilted his head.

Jinyoung sighed, his awkwardness melting away to return to his usual protective, motherly behavior. His eyes sharp with emotions, but held a deep warning, the look of a wolf protecting his family.

“Do you care for Jackson-Ah?”

Mark startled at the question, he sat Coco aside so that he could sit to face Jinyoung, the wolf towering over him.

“Of course, I care for him, I care for all of you” Mark replied, Jinyoung smiled warmly, but shook his head.

“No Hyung, that is not what I meant. Do you care for him? This is something you must be the utmost certain about, claiming a mate is a serious act to us wolves, it is for life. If you allow Jackson-Hyung to claim you as his mate, there is no taking it back, mating is irreversible. I don’t want either of you to regret doing this. So, do you care enough about him to be bound to him forever?”

The question was deep, solid, yet full of vulnerability. The weight that had been lifted earlier, had returned tenfold, Mark was stunned. Thoughts rushed in Mark’s head, to be bound forever, it sounded like one of those fairytales you would hear as a child, but he knew this was real, he knew the importance such a thing held, soul mates, bonds were the very foundations of being a wolf, and maybe, no… There was no maybe, for a crazy as it seemed, having only known Jackson, well the whole pack, for nearly over a year, being bound to Jackson didn’t sound bad at all.  
The red head couldn’t find any fault with Jackson, he was kind, gentle, warm, someone Mark could trust with his life, as proven time and time again, he was determined, passionate and would fight to protect those he cared about, loyal and funny and to top of the package, good looking as hell, so Mark couldn’t complain about anything really.  
The only issue that kept propping up, was him. He was not a wolf, he wasn’t strong, had no way to defend himself against possible further attacks, how could someone, a human like him, ever compare to a mighty beast, like Jackson.

“I can hear your thoughts from here, Jaebum-hyung wasn’t lying when he said you have loud thoughts.” Jinyoung smiled.

“Sorry” Mark ducked his head.

“Don’t. Hyung, as I’ve said countless of times, your soul is Jackson’s missing piece, you are his as he is yours. I am only asking, because mating is serious, permanent, and I want you to want this also. Jackson-Hyung might not even be as excessive the first time, as wolves like to court their mates.” Jinyoung blushed at the last comment, Mark chuckled, feeling slightly more relieved.

“Thanks Jinyoungie. I am certain about this, though I will need time before Jackson officially claims me. I want to do this right…. Err I mean” Mark floundered as he blushed a deep crimson.

“Ooohh, you mean you want to go on dates hmm? How cute of you, well then, how about I scent you tomorrow morning, before we leave, that way you can have Jackson all to yourself once we arrive” Jinyoung wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Jinyoung-Ah!” Mark screeched, scandalized, Jinyoung chuckled at the reaction.

“I tease, I tease. OK, as long as I know that neither of you will regret this. But let’s get to the lake first” Jinyoung ruffled Coco’s fur, earning a happy yap.

“Jinyong-Ah…” Mark spoke up, the wolf quirked a brow at him.

“Would things be easier… If I was a wolf also?” Mark’s voice was quiet, his gaze focused on his hand in his lap. Jinyoung gasped at the question, his thoughts returning to the conversation he had with Jaebum the other day.

“Mark has to make his own choice” Jaebum’s words repeated, the wolf sighed before giving a warm, caring smile.

“Nothing is ever easy, Hyung. Especially us wolves” Jinyoung chuckled.

“Just focus on enjoying yourself when we get there, ok? Things will get better once we are. Goodnight, Hyung” Jinyoung nodded as he left.

“Goodnight” Mark returned, he shed his clothes, choosing to change into a loose top and a pair of boxer shorts, and returned under the duvet. Coco decided to curl up at the end of the bed by her Master’s feet.

“I guess being a soul mate won’t be so bad, I mean I sort of feel special, you know, how many people can go around and say they have an actual soul mate? I guess we shall see hmm?” Mark said to Coco, though she was already dozing away.

“If only I was a wolf…” Mark yawned before curling on his side and burying himself into the duvet, falling to sleep in the warmth of his sheets.  
………….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.... It has been a while, and yeah, all I can do is apologise. What with holiday season been and gone and work being slow, money has been tight... Now money wouldn't normally be an issue to write. But alas, my previous laptop died.... and my phone just isn't efficient enough to write on... I like a proper keyboard. So... I was saving up for a new laptop. Please enjoy this chapter! Bye bye my cubs!


	15. So it starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung scents Mark, just before the gang leave. Jackson may not be all that pleased, but they must head off.

“Mark-Hyung” A voice called from somewhere, it sounded so far away, calling Mark from the depths of sleep. The red head groaned, trying to remain in the realm of blissful unawareness. But the voice persisted, pulling Mark further and further away from the comfort of his subconscious.

“Hyung” The voice grew nearer, clearer as Mark became more lucid and awake. Tired eyes reluctantly blinked open once, twice, three times until they narrowed at the person who dared wake him.

“Jinyoung-Ah” Mark almost growled, from his position in the bed he could tell it was still pitch-black outside, not even the sound of birds gave any sign of the day awakening.

“Ugh, what time is it?” Mark groaned as he pushed the duvet off him, he noticed that Coco was no longer on the bed with him, choosing to curl up on the floor by his bed side table. Jinyoung moved to sit at the very edge of the small bed, allowing Mark to move.

“I’m sorry, it’s five. I wanted to do this as soon as possible, to give you time to adjust before going on the long journey.” Jinyoung explained.

“Right… I guess that is reasonable” Mark yawned, stretching his hands above his head. Hands gently gripped onto his outstretched wrists, pulling them down so his hands rested on the bed by his side, Mark could only stare as Jinyoung began to caress his arms, slowly and almost hypnotically stroking up and down, all the way up from his wrists, to his shoulders, then all the way back down again.

“Mmm keep doing that and I will fall asleep again.” Mark grumbled, trying to fight off the residual tiredness he felt from just waking up.

“I would like to keep you as relaxed as possible, there is no need to get so worked up all the time.” Jinyoung spoke softly, he gently pushed Mark to lie on his back, then crawled on top off him, his face above Mark’s own, his hands bracketing the red head. Mark said nothing, already sensing his body reacting to Jinyoung, his muscles relaxing. The wolf seemed to notice this, as he smiled fondly before placing light kisses all over Mark’s jawline, making his Hyung tilt his head to the side.

“Jinyoungie…” Mark whispered as he closed his eyes, his chest filling up with the fluttering sensation, a tingle under his skin as he is once again accepted by another member.

“You taste so good Hyung” Jinyoung commented between bursts of kisses and licks on the slim column of throat. He could feel his Hyung’s chest heaving heavily as he allowed the scenting to overcome him, small whimpers escaping pale lips.

“Why must scenting…. Be so…. Sexual?” Mark moaned as his body arched off the bed to press against Jinyoung’s. The wolf smiled at the question, all the while continuing to pepper kisses along Mark’s skin.

“We are very affectionate creatures, Hyung. Normal wolves rely on touch to form a bond, add our human traits and qualities and lust mixes in. But this, a pack bonding, is incredibly intimate. We are allowing new members into our pack, our family. It is a sign of trust of the deepest level.” Jinyoung explained as he nibbled at his Hyung’s collarbones.

“To trust each other, we must be comfortable with each other. None of us will ever go further then what we have already with you, unless you permit it or seek us out for it. Occasionally we all seek each other’s physical comfort, even though we are bonded one way or another”

“You and JB?” Mark hissed as he gripped tightly onto Jinyoung’s shirt.

“Yes… And Bambam and Yugyeom, Youngjae kind of goes between. Jackson doesn’t get too physical with us, simply happy with doing this sort of bonding, but he was waiting for you” Jinyoung licked a huge strip up Mark’s throat.

“So… You’ve never… With Jackson?” Mark moaned.

“No… none of us… the most I have ever gotten is a kiss” Jinyoung chuckled into Mark’s skin. Somehow this pleased Mark, knowing Jackson was waiting to intimately bond with just him.

“Ah…. Jinyoungie” Mark yelped when he felt teeth graze his pulse point.

“Sorry… I got carried away” Jinyoung pulled away, only to start exploring with his hands.

“All I will say now, once Jackson-hyung bonds you, the rest of us will only touch you like this if you allow it” Jinyoung smiled. His hands smoothed over Mark’s chest, his thumbs brushing over Mark’s clothed nipples, Mark hissed as his back arched off the bed to the touch.

“Easy Hyung” Jinyoung smirked, he repeated the action, enjoying how his Hyung reacted under him.

“Jinyoungie” Mark gasped, the wolf moved down to nuzzle Marks’ neck, occasionally baring his own throat to allow Mark to return the gesture.

“Hyung” Jinyoung breathed in as he smelt his scent mingle with Mark’s along with the rest of his pack. The two continued to rub and spread their scent on each other, until Mark had to pull away, his head foggy and eyes glazed over.

“I think that’s enough” Jinyoung said softly as he smiled down at Mark’s dazed face.

“It feels…. Lighter this time” Mark panted.

“Because you are almost done, and your body has become accustomed to its new senses” Jinyoung explained, Mark simply nodded at the explanation.

“So tired….”

“Ofcourse, the others will be up soon, I’ll put your stuff in the car, and you can sleep on the way. I’m sure Jackson-hyung wouldn’t mind carrying you around” Jinyoung smirked playfully.

“Yah. If I wasn’t so tired…” Mark grunted as Jinyoung clambered off him.

“Hehe, sleep some more, it will help” Jinyoung said as he, once again, left.

“Damn him”  
….  
“You scented him before we even leave? What were you thinking?”

“It’s easier this way, now Jackson hyung can spend all the time wooing his mate”

“Yah!”

“OK fine, Jackson grab him and settle him in the car”

Mark furrowed deeper into his duvet as voices outside his room continued to get louder.

“Ugh fine, but if he is grumpy it is all your fault”

“Oh shut up you pussy Alpha, I’ll grab Coco”

Mark curled in on himself as he heard the door click open and could sense that someone had entered his room, hushed voices continued to bicker as movement scuffled around his room. Coco released a few excited barks, clearly happy to see whoever woke her up. The red head smiled despite himself as he heard whoever it was trying to quieten down the dog.

“Yes, yes adventures, come on now be quiet” Ah, it was Youngjae, the young boy had become very attached to the little dog, and she in return loved the boy.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when a pair of hands pulled at his covers, and strong arms secured him round his shoulders and underneath his knees, Mark barely had time to register what was happening when he was hoisted into a bridal style carry.

“What?! What’s going on?!” Mark yelped as his forehead collided with a sturdy chest. He groaned as he rubbed at the bridge of his nose, his nostrils flaring as a strong scent caught his interest.

“Sorry Hyung, but Jaebum Alpha is getting antsy about being late… Even though there is no actual time for us to be there” Jackson grumbled the last part, clearly not at all impressed.

“I need to get dressed, and washed and brush my teeth, put me down” Mark squawked.

“In that order? Ow! No need to hit me…. Fine go brush your teeth and all that, but don’t worry about getting changed, it’s a long journey so you will want to be in something comfortable.” Jackson said as he placed Mark on his feet, holding him as he adjusts to being upright suddenly. The wolf inhaled deeply, frowning when he drew closer to Mark.

“What… are you doing?” Mark quirked a brow, not understanding the fire in the blonde’s eyes as he stared at the red head.

“Nothing…. I see Jinyoung-ah has scented you” Jackson tried to sound nonchalant, but his ever- creasing brows and puppy pout exposed the wolf’s jealousy.

“Yes, Jinyoungie said it would be for the best, rather sooner then later. Apparently gives us two to form our relationship….” Mark answered as he walked into the bathroom, Jackson following along.

“Oh, did he?” Jackson blushed, which seemed quite endearing to the hyung, Mark hummed through his brushing and skin care routine, quick to stuff his essentials into a small travel bag.

“Ok, I am ready” Mark announced as he faced himself in the mirror.

“You look good, Hyung” Jackson said, his voice low and deep with affection, Mark peered up at Jackson through his reflection, their eyes meeting.

“Th…Thank you” Mark muttered, Jackson’s lips quirked up at the edges, a hint of a smirk.

“You got everything?” The blonde asked.

“Just need my charger, then we are done.” Mark rushed back to his room, snatching the charge and throwing all his belongings into a small bag that Jinyoung must have left for him on his bed.

“Right… Now I am ready to go” Mark nodded for self-affirmation, his grip on the bag tightened as he hauled it up on his shoulders and left his room, flicking off the light and closing the door. Jackson waited for him at the top of the stairs.

“You guys coming or what?!” Jaebum yelled.

“Yeah we’re coming!” Jackson barked in return, already stomping down the stairs, just to infuriate the Alpha further, Mark chuckled at the petulant display.

“Finally, come on everyone else is in the car” Jaebum said as he waited for the two to put their shoes on, holding the door open. The Alpha locked the door as soon as it was cleared, the trio entered the large vehicle, with Jaebum taking the wheel.  
Thankfully the vehicle was large enough for seven, Jaebum driving with Jinyoung in the passenger seat, Bambam and youngjae behind with Coco in her cage between them and then Yugyeom, Jackson and Mark at the rear.

“Get comfy everyone, it’s going to be a long drive” Jinyoung stated as he seated himself in, Jaebum started the car and set off onto the road.

“Let’s listen to some tunes!” Bambam cried.

“NO!”

“Not your rubbish!”

“Hell no!”

“You guys have no taste in real music!”  
……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well..... It's been a while. All I can say is sorry. And I hope you enjoy xxx


	16. On the road to safety?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a confrontation on the road, Jackson shows a side that even frightens Jaebum. Will arriving at their safety zone settle things? And Mark comes face to face to the definition of wild.

Chapter 16  
The road was a long tedious journey, the same landscape rolling by, city after city, towns after towns, Mark sighed as they drove past the eleventh town, the greys of the building blurring together. It was a breathe of fresh air when they finally escaped to open land, expanses of green fields and distant mountains a real eye opener.  
It was past midday when Jaebum decided it was time for a toilet break, he pulled up to a service station, the boys all filed out one by one, Coco hoping out excitedly, doing stretches as she yapped and wagged her tail.

"OK, you need a wee?" Mark asked as he pulled out her leash and clipped it to her collar. Coco spun in circles sniffing at the air and making cute little snuffling sounds, Mark could only laugh as she began to pull him to the grassy area across the parking lot.

“Someone stay close to Mark-Hyung” Jaebum ordered as himself and Bambam went to use the toilets first. Yugyeom and Youngjae had already gone to the store to stock up on snacks and drinks, leaving Jackson and Jinyoung.

“Looks like that leaves us then” Jackson said as he stretched his arms before walking over towards Mark.

“Jackson hyung” Jinyoung started, following up behind the blonde, caution dictating his posture.

“Listen, I don’t need you to give me the whole “Scenting” speech. I care about Mark greatly, and if and only if he allows it and wants it, then I will ask him to mate with me” Jackson said forcefully yet quietly as to not draw attention to them.

“I know, I just want you both to be happy. You never talk about your past pack, and I respect that. But I only want you to feel comfortable with us. And I know Mark is the only one who can make you feel whole.” Jinyoung replied.

"I... I do feel comfortable with you, you are my family. But Mark Hyung is human, and mating is huge, I don't want to add more pressure on him, especially with that vampire bastard after him. The sooner that blood sucker is dead, the better"

"Agreed, let's just focus on keeping him safe for now"

"Hey guys, you ok to hold Coco? I really need the toilet as well" Mark asked as the two wolves made it to him.

"Sure, Jb and Bambam should be back soon and Yugyeom and Youngjae have probably bought the entire store out" Jackson laughed his hyena laugh. Mark chuckled along with the blonde, mesmerized by Jackson's perfect smile. Jinyoung smirked as he watched but coughed to gain the two gazes.

"I'll hold Coco, you go ahead."

"Ok, right yeah, thanks" Mark stammered as he passed the leash to Jinyoung. He gave the dog a quick pat on the head, then jogged towards the building. Yugyeom and Youngjae were just walking out, smiling as their Hyung crossed past them.  
Jinyoung sighed as he saw the three bags, adorned with the services logo, filled with God knows what.

"Pre-tell, what on Earth have you bought?"

"Just the essentials" Youngjae smirked, jostling his bag causing the contents to rustle. Jinyoung closed his eyes as he sighed deeply.

"I'm going to head over to Mark" Jackson said as he smiled. He waltzed over, his pace quickening when he smelt something different, strong and completely displaying itself in aggression.

"Vampire" Jackson snarled, the smell of death and old blood clinging to his nose. As soon as he entered the doors, the smell hit him harder, along with the protective and powerful Alpha scent of Jaebum.  
The blonde could see the Alpha at the far end of the hallway, his posture tense yet displaying. Bambam waited outside the loos, phone in hand as he casually glanced up then down again.

"Bambam, what is going on?" Jackson's low voice gritted out, almost making Bambam jump.

"Jaebum-Hyung could smell something was off, so we waited outside, it was only when Mark-Hyung came in that the bastard decided to show himself, but Alpha got there first" Bambam answered.

"Does Mark-Hyung know?"

"No, he is still in the toilet"

"We need to get him out of here without him seeing, this is the last thing he needs"

The two wolves perked up when they heard a hiss followed by a growl, they turn to see the vampire flinching as Jb squares his shoulders more, taking a step forwards.

"You get Hyung out, I will help Jaebum-Hyung" Jackson said, hoping a second Alpha wolf presence would scare the blood sucker off. The younger wolf nodded, leaning against the wall once more to look more casual as Jackson stalked up to Jaebum and the now shuddering vampire. The blonde made sure to exert his own dominance, his pheromones and aura flooding from him, Jaebum's lips curled into a snarl but he quickly stifled it down. The vampire, a man, barely contained his hiss, shrinking in on himself as he was now faced against two Alpha wolves.

"I am not here to cause trouble with you wolves, this is my hunting ground" The vampire growled, his dark eyes frantically flitting between the two of them.

"I don't care, what I do care about though is the fact that as soon as you saw him, you suddenly decide to show up. So, I suggest you take my advice and get gone" Jaebum growled, his eyes flashing gold with threat. Jackson bared his own teeth also, just in case the sucker didn't get the message.  
The vampire's shoulders hunched in, trying to appear smaller, but those dead eyes now gleamed red when they focused behind the two wolves. Jackson glanced over his shoulder to see that Mark had stepped out of the loos and into the hallway, only to be immediately dragged away by Bambam.  
Jackson could hardly contain his snarl when he saw the bloodlust hunger in the demons’ eyes, so stepping forward, backing the man further away and into a wall. Broad shoulders squared just like Jaebum had earlier, and with dominance and power oozing from his very core, Jackson pinned the vampire in place with his golden gaze.

“You will be dead before you even get close to him. I will demolish you, tear your head off and rip out your heart then force it down your throat. There are six wolves watching him, so obviously your corpse would be split between us all, each of us enjoying the sound of your flesh and bone being torn and crushed between our jaws. Then I will burn whatever remains of you till you’re nothing but dust in the wind. No one to remember you, just another lost face. Do I make myself clear?” Jackson said, his voice so low and full of upmost hate. The vampire whimpered and nodded his head, his body trembling with an emotion that vampires have long forgotten, Fear.

“Good, now you will leave and vanish. I will not spare you a second time”  
The vampire was gone in a second, leaving nothing but heavy silence between the two Alpha’s.

“… Jackson-Ah?” Jaebum spoke quietly, as if afraid of startling or even enraging the blonde more. He stood staring at the wall, his fists clenched and knuckles white.

“Jackson!” Jaebum then snapped, making Jackson jump slightly and turn around.

“Are you ok?” The leader asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine… Come on, let’s get outta’ here” Jackson shrugged. Jaebum eyed him carefully as they left the building, he watched as Jackson shifted from his violent, fearsome, angry demeanor to his usual playful, energetic and adorable self. The blonde helped Mark put Coco into her cage, whilst laughing at whatever treats the Maknae line had bought. Jinyoung seemed to notice the careful look in Jaebum’s eyes as he approached with concern.

“What’s wrong?”

“There was a vampire inside, Jackson and I dealt with it. But the things Jackson said… Even made me feel sick to my stomach” Jaebum admitted, the imagery the blonde painted unpleasant.

Jinyoung’s eyes widened a fraction at the admission, but he shook his head as he placed a firm hand on his mate’s bicep.

“Jackson was responding to a threat, and I know you were to. But things have changed for him now, he has a potential mate. He will act more aggressively, heck even with me you were more violent when we first started, you almost ripped my neighbor to pieces cause he asked me if I took a parcel in for him” Jinyoung giggled at the memory.

“I guess you’re right, as usual” Jaebum smiled.

“Damn right” Jinyoung winked playfully.

“Come on you two, let’s go!” Bambam yelled from the vehicle.  
Once everyone was in, they continued down the road.  
…  
“So… Who are these wolves again?” Mark asked, having been sat in silence watching the scenery go by once more, his thoughts wandered to the unknown pack he would be meeting.

“Bangtan, like we said before, they are wilder then us or most packs. They spend more time living as wolves, then we do as humans. But they help those in need. They are the ones our kind go to, if we are lost or in trouble. Their Pack leader is Kim Namjoon, also an Origin wolf. He saved each member of his pack one way or another.” Jaebum answered.

“Have you guys needed their help before?” Mark asked, wondering how the two packs know each other.

“Not us, but they helped Jackson. It was Bangtan that helped him find us.” Mark gasped in awe at the news.

“So… How do you know them?”

“All wolves know of the lake, it is instinct to us. Yet again, it was only when we met Jackson did we become more friendly terms. But sometimes when we want a break, a chance to run as wolves, we go there and run with their pack.”

“And they can help me?” Mark already knew that with the other pack, he would be more protected, but Mark feared that the fact he was practically leading the vampire to their home, would not sit well with them.

“Hyung, they have been told of our situation, it was actually Namjoon-ah who demanded to bring you to the lake.” Jaebum answered.

“They have dealt with vampires before in the past. They won’t let any harm come to you” Jinyoung said, a comforting smile on his lips as he gazed over his shoulder.

“Just let us handle things, and let’s have fun whilst we are here! I tell you, Hyung, you will love it!” Yugyeom gushed, almost dropping his packet of pepero.  
Mark smiled at the Maknae’s enthusiasm, he could sense the general hype in the vehicle, clearly all the wolves were just as eager to get away then Mark was. He turned to look at Jackson, who had become silent, staring out the window. The red head had noticed how Jackson had become tense since leaving the services, but he decided to drop it for now, feeling tired and worn out, he returned his gaze to his window, taking notice now of how sparse the towns were becoming.

“Go to sleep, Hyung, we still have a way to go” Mark jumped a little at the sudden abruptness of Jackson’s voice, the red head glanced at the blonde, seeing a tender smile on his lips.

“Yah! Don’t startle me like that!” Mark scorned, making the wolf chuckle, that in turn caused Mark’s heart to skip a beat.

“Sorry Hyung, but seriously get some sleep” Jackson reached over and gripped Mark’s hand in his, intertwining their fingers.  
Mark’s breath hitched slightly at the contact, his arm tingling from the grip. If Jackson also felt anything, he didn’t show it as he rubbed his thumb over Mark’s.  
The red head tried to ignore the prickling under his skin, choosing to ignore it by nestling into his seat. Once settled, he allowed his eyes to drift shut and tried to focus on his breathing, taking deep inhales and exhales, allowing his body to relax.  
…..  
Mark was jolted awake by the sound of a slamming door, he rubbed at his eyes taking in the silence…. Wait what?  
The Hyung peered around to see no one, none of the wolves were in the car with him, not even Coco. A flash of blurred colours walked around the vehicle, and Mark released a sigh of relief when he saw that it was just Jaebum.

“Hyung! You’re awake!” Youngjae beamed from behind in the boot.

“We’re here?” Mark asked in a gruff voice.

“yes, we are, come on Hyung!” The dark, haired wolf laughed.

Mark undid his seatbelt, stepping out of the car. He turned from slamming the door shut to have his breathe taken away. Trees, tall, towering, magnificent trees stood above them, the fading light of the sun trickled through the leaves of the canopy, casting scattered rays of light like something out of an enchanted forest. In this case, it may as well be. The whole forest felt magical, felt alive.

“Beautiful no?” Jinyoung asked as he came to his Hyung’s side.

“So beautiful” Mark mumbled in awe.

“Well you haven’t seen anything yet, but that will come later, come on let’s get inside”

“Inside?” Mark quirked a brow, Jinyoung giggled, turning slightly to point, Mark followed his lead and again was stunned into silence.

In all it’s classic, cliché, classy glory, was a log cabin, with a wooden decked porch and sturdy beams. Again the red head felt like he had just entered a movie, it was so picture perfect, and what made it even more so was Jackson standing at the very top of the stairs that led to the front door, basking in the fresh air.

“Hyung?” Mark snapped out of his haze as he realized that Jinyoung had stopped ahead of him.

“Sorry… I… I was” Mark stuttered as his cheeks burned.

“Enjoying the view?” Jinyoung simply smirked, only resulting in the older man becoming as red as his hair.

“Haha, I am only teasing, let’s go, then we can have a look around” Jinyoung nudged Mark on.  
The two approached the cabin, Mark feeling nervous as Jackson finally seemed to notice them.

“Hyung, you’re awake! I hope you don’t mind, but we’re sharing a room” Jackson said, his body trembling with his puppy like excitement, all traces of his recent behaviour gone.

“That’s fine” Mark smiled in return, although his heart and his mind was racing a hundred miles per minute.

“Great, I will show you our room” Jackson grabbed Mark by his wrist and dragged him inside, Mark caught a quick glimpse of the simple yet stylish furniture and interior, a stone fire place, a fur rug or two, deep set, warm, cosy looking couches and chairs with pillows and throws, woodlands scenery painting on each wall and an oak bookcase in the far back.

“Here we are!” Jackson said as he opened a door, Mark stepped inside, his eyes immediately landing on a single, king size bed, it was made of oak, the headboard large and sturdy, etched into the very wood was intricate carvings of wolves running. The bedding was simplistic, a warm mocha coloured set and a marble grey and white fur throw along the bottom. On either side was a set of oak bedside units, with lamps. A large, yet again oak, wardrobe, with various designs carved into the panels, and a grand desk, that looked like it took around six men just to lift it. There was also another door, which made Mark gasp.

“We have an en-suite?” Mark gasped.

“Yeah!” Jackson barked out, it was clean and a decent size, tiled flooring surrounding a white tub in the center, two sinks surrounded by black marble with two mirrors on the wall and a large glass enclosed shower, the walls were pristine white and a porcelain loo by the door.

“Wow, these Bangtan guys go all out” Mark admired as he took in all the details.

“Yeah, they may prefer to live outside, but they sure know what they are doing. They do all they can to make all this possible.” Jackson responded with a smile.

“How can they afford this?” Mark asked, not wanting to sound rude.

“Actually, they did most of this themselves. All the oak furniture, the very building, hand crafted. Plumbing, electrics, and all that, they are men of trade as well. Just because they live in the woods most of the time, doesn’t mean they are barbaric. They learnt, they worked, and this is the result.” Jackson said, and he spoke with so much admiration, so much pride, Mark started to feel it to.

“Do you think that I will meet them soon?”

Mark stilled as a low howl filled the air, immediately causing the atmosphere to grow heavy with anticipation. Jackson’s back tensed, the darkness in his eyes returning and his brows creasing.

“Looks like you’ll be meeting them sooner then we thought” Jackson said, the two jumped when Jaebum walked in, a stern yet concerned expression on his features.

“They’re here” He spoke, his voice low, trying to keep calm, although that was the opposite of how Mark felt, but he could say nothing before Jaebum left, with Jackson following, the blonde turned to Mark and gestured for him to follow. Mark’s heart hammered in his chest as he left the warmth of the cabin. He saw the group of guys all staring out towards the trees, which only served to make Mark more scared, when he reached the group he instantly grabbed onto Jackson, pulling himself closer, though the wolf paid him no mind.  
The red head felt himself drawn to the forest also, getting the sensation that something was coming, and boy was it. Mark felt like a bucket of ice cold water was chucked over him, his body stiff, when out of the shadows, stepped a beast half the size bigger then Jaebum and Jackson. It was large, bulky with muscle, deep, ebony fur, matching the midnight sky and eyes that burned with a fire untamed.

The wolf screamed wild, was enveloped in the very essence and aura of nature, this beast knew no life in a cage, knew no boundaries of cities. This wolf was free, this wolf was danger.

“Hyung, I would like to introduce you to the Alpha of the Bangtan Pack, Kim Namjoon” Jaebum bowed his head, along with the others. Mark gulped as the gleaming, amber eyes landed on him, Namjoon was the epitome of dominance, even more so in wolf form. Mark knew he had to submit, so bowed his head even lower then the rest, he could still feel the fiery gaze.

This was Bangtan, this was whom had offered to help him, at this moment Mark never felt so uncertain, he felt more in danger here then he did at home. But as he gazed at the giant beast he knew that this was the only way. And so, with a deep breath, Mark accepted his fate. He was either going to die by vampires or die by the very wolves who sworn to protect him.  
……..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey pups, sorry for being a bit late, this chapter took a while to get right. I have been on holiday to Wales, and actually got a bit of inspiration for the next chapter so look out for that, whenever that comes hahah. Thank you all so much for joining me on this journey, I think this is one of the longest stories I have done, ever!


	17. Just a quick note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More a less an apology

Hey there pups!  
I guess I should have noticed sooner. I may edit this story as there are quite a few typos that have been brought to my attention a couple of times. I don't know if it is because I go by the UK standard of English, I know our words are spelt differently compared to American words, like Realise vs Realize? Or Neighbour and Neighbor, so I apologise for that, but I also know thatI have just completely mispelt word.And also I failed to realise that Jackson is in fact older then Jinyoung, by a few months but still. So I will do better to try and rectify this. And also I will try to pay more attention, especially if I am to add Bangtan into this.  
So a new chapter may take a little longer to come about. 

Sorry if this has annoyed/disappointed anyone. I will do my best not to disappoint you again.

Thank you x


End file.
